The Trap
by Juicy-Fruity22
Summary: Bob and the gang are trapped and they have to fight a stronger Megabyte.
1. The Hunt

Author's note : Hi, my name is Juicy. This is my first fic so please be nice with me :). I just wanna thanks the gang at Mayhem's board for reading my fic and for support. Since Mainframe is not deciding themselves to make more ReBoot episodes, I'm writing my own season 5. This story take places just where season 4 ended. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimers : ReBoot, his characters and his places are not mine. They are Mainframe Entertainment's. I'm not making money out of this.  
  
Timeline : Nanoseconds-Seconds  
Nanos-Minutes  
Second-Hours  
Minutes-Months  
Cycles-Years  
  
Chapter 1: The Hunt  
  
''And prepare yourself for the hunt!''  
  
Megabyte's voice rang through the halls of the Principal Office sending chill through the sprites that were trapped. Bob looked up, trying to calm himself. He was looking angry and it was rare to see him like that.  
  
''What is he talking about?''Matrix yelled.  
  
Bob looked at the renegade. He was angry too. He was holding his gun tightly and his bionic eye was turning red.  
  
''Revenge'' Bob replied simply.  
  
"If he want revenge that what he's going to have'' Matrix said.''We have to find AndrAIa and the others before he do something to them...if he touch to one of her hair..''He continued.  
  
''Easy there Matrix. We're going to head for the war room. But before we have to see who's out and who's in the room. Glitch, show me all vital activities in the Principal Office.'' Bob said.  
  
The keytool beeped and showed him the scan.  
  
''Five sprites are out..two sprites and some binomes are trapped with Megabyte'' Bob read.  
  
The two men looked briefly at each other. Both were thinking about the women they loved.  
  
''Let's go!'' Bob finally said before starting running.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Dot sat in a corner. She put her arms around her head. She was having the worst headache she ever had. Those two stupid bots were not stopping yelling.  
  
''SHUT THE FAQ UP!''She yelled.  
  
''Did you hear that Slack?''  
  
''Of course I hear it I'm not deaf''  
  
''Who said that you were deaf?''  
  
''You just said it''  
  
''I didn't said that, I said that Dot said a bad word''  
  
''Dot just said a bad word?''  
  
''Yeah, you said you heard it''  
  
''No, I never....''  
  
''ENOUGH'' Dot screamed.''If I hear another word coming from your mouths I would delete you!'' She continued.  
  
''But..''The red bot started saying.  
  
''BOTH OF YOU!''  
  
----------------------------  
  
In the war room Megabyte was having control of everything and everyone that was inside. The Trojan virus was proud of himself. He was finally going to have his revenge. After the pain they caused him, they were going to pay, pay for everything and after their deletion MegaFrame would rise again.  
  
''Is everything ready Heir Doctor?'' He asked the french-like binome.  
  
''Everything is perfect Lord Megabyte. The codes are all changed and everything is under your viral control'' He pushed a button and vidwindows appeared in front of the virus showing any activities inside the P.O.  
  
''You're not going to get away with this virus!''The small green boy yelled struggling in his father's robotic arms.  
  
''Oh yeah, and what are you going to do boy? Hit me with your yo-yo or your little arms?'' Megabyte said walking over to him and pausing at inches from the boy's face.  
  
''Bob's going to fire energy blast at you and Matrix's going to blow your head off!''He replied.  
  
''Ah, and you think that your pathetic friends can go against me?! I have already win'' Then he whispered ''And you're going to see your loved one on this vidwindow getting deleted by me''  
  
Enzo looked shocked and scared. What would happen if he loose his family? He was starting to think that it was really going to happen. That thought scared him more than anything. He looked at the virus , fear in his eyes. Megabyte just laughed. He ordered a binome to open the door. The big metal door opened slowly. Megabyte didn't move. He closed his eyes and concentrated. He clenched his teeth and yelled of pain. A double of him got out of his body. Megabyte looked at his alias with a smile.  
  
''Perfect''He muttered.  
  
''Let's play'' He said heading for the door.  
  
----------------------------  
  
AndrAIa looked around. She was really worried. She had to admit that she have never been so scared in all her life and Megabyte's speech hadn't helped much. The game sprite was shaking.  
  
''Come on Mouse, you are the greatest hacker in the whole net. You can do that!'' AndrAIa urged.  
  
''Ah'm sorry sugah but he's changing all tah codes faster than me.'' The hacker said without turning.  
  
''I'm sorry. I'm just worried'' She replied looking down.  
  
Mouse just put a hand on the game sprite's shoulder before returning back to her work. She was not going to let a stupid virus won over her. She was the greatest hacker. Frustrated, she punched the walls.  
  
''Mouse, I hear footsteps coming toward us. To the left''AndrAIa whispered.  
  
Mouse was going to say something when she interrupted her.  
  
''No, it's not Matrix or Bob. The footsteps are too slow and heavy.We have to get out of there'' AndrAIa answered  
  
Both women glanced at each others. AndrAIa was thinking about her life. It was like she could see all the happy moments again in her head. She was interrupted in her thoughts when Mouse took her by the arms and started running.  
  
''Don't look!'' Mouse yelled.  
  
But as they passed the corridor, they couldn't hold themselves and looked to their left. In the corridor, the menacing virus was standing there, waiting for them to come out, a menacing smile played across his lips. It was like the hall he was coming from was dark, like he was the devil himself. Claws out, he smiled at the two. That just only make the women more scared. Suddenly, he shot a tentacle at them.  
  
''Mouse watch out!'' AndrAIa yelled.  
  
Mouse took out her katana but it was too late. The gray tentacle enrolled around her waist and send her flying in the air. Mouse fell hardly on the floor.  
  
''Mouse! NOOO!!'' AndrAIa yelled.  
  
----------------------------  
  
''Goooooddddd evening ladies and gentlemen! Here your favorite appliance Mike the TV!!!! Here we are ladies and gentlemen in front of the P.O where our heroes have been trapped inside by the virus Megabyte. Would they survive this? We don't know! We...Ack!!!''  
  
Several ABC's came firing at Mike's crew. The screen went black and we heard Mike yell ''Run for your life!''  
  
In front of Dot's Diner, a crowd of binomes were watching Mainframe Special Report. The binomes has got there to know more about what their heroes were doing but they found the diner empty.  
  
''We have to get out of this system! We're all going to get deleted!'' a round female binome yelled in the crowd.  
  
''Yeah she's right!'' Another one yelled.  
  
A squared binome climbed on a bench near. He has black and gray hair and a green outfit.  
  
''Silence people! You think get out of there is the solution?'' He said.  
  
''Yeah!'' Several people shouted.  
  
'' Why don't we try to go in there and help them? ''He said back.  
  
''Are you crazy!? Megabyte is inside and ABC's are protecting the P.O!'' A man said.  
  
"Megabyte may be inside but you forgot that it's our heroes that is in there too. They always did everything to protect us. Remember who fought Megabyte when he first arrive, remember who got lost in the games trying to protect the system, remember who came bang on our door to save us when the system was about to crash and remember who fought the super virus Daemon. It was them. And now we are standing there and not doing anything for them. After all that had happen in Mainframe. We are a big team..Mainframe would always endure.'' The black and gray haired binome said.  
  
Everyone looked down. What he had say was true.  
  
''Who's coming with me?'' He asked.  
  
''I'm coming''  
  
''I'm coming too''  
  
''And you can count on me too'' shouted several people.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
''Mouse, NOOO!''  
  
The hacker got up and shaked her head. Megabyte shot another tentacle at her.  
  
''Mouse!'' AndrAIa yelled. She ran and pushed Mouse and herself out of the way. The two women held onto each other and looked at the virus. Megabyte charged at them, claws out. They were frozen by panic and were not fast enough. Megabyte caught them in his big hands. Mouse kicked hardly in Megabyte's chest while AndrAIa tried to punch him.  
  
''Quiet!'' The virus yelled.  
  
He punched Mouse in the face and sent her flying again at the other side of the corridor. The hacker was going to go after him but a massive metal door closed in front of her. She yelled of rage.  
  
''Ah, finally the game sprite AndrAIa'' Megabyte said.  
  
''What do you want virus?'' She asked trying to breath.  
  
''What I want? It'll be too long to explain my dear'' He answered.  
  
''You know, you are really pretty. It's too bad you are hanging with a loser you would have make a really good viral.'' He continued smiling evilly.  
  
AndrAIa looked at him disgusted.  
  
''Matrix is not a loser like you. He'll never be like you!'' She yelled.  
  
"He is maybe not like me. But look at who have the power and the control now. Why don't you join me dear?''  
  
''Never! I prefer deletion!" She spat.  
  
''I was just waiting for this!'' He replied.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Dot was still sitting on the ground when she heard a beeping sound. She looked down and realized that it was her organizer. She opened it.  
  
''Cyrus!'' She said surprised.  
  
''Mrs Matrix we are ready to figth and waiting for your orders.'' said the gray and black haired binome.  
  
''What?!'' She replied.  
  
Cyrus turned the vidwindow to show her a crowd of binomes waiting with different weapons in hand.  
  
'' This is fantastic Cyrus! I think I've got a plan.'' Dot said smiling to herself.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Megabyte smashed AndrAIa on the wall with his big hands. The game sprite just closed her eyes tightly. When she returned back to herself, she managed to get free and she ran as fast as she could in the way catching her trident that had fell on the ground earlier. She turned around fast enough to block another of Megabyte's blow. The virus shot a tentacle at her but she blocked it again. She smashed Megabyte in the chest with her trident making a little scratch. But, he shot another tentacle that made her loose her balance. Her trident fell on the ground again. AndrAIa backed away from Megabyte but there was a wall and she was trapped.  
  
"Surrender now game sprite! Give me your icon and join me!''He said.  
  
''Never!''She yelled.  
  
With rage, he planted his claws in her arms to hold her. AndrAIa yelled in pain. He raised his hand again to finish her off when he fell a sharp pain in his back. When he turned around someone punched him.  
  
''Nobody fool around with tha Mouse!'' The hacker said.  
  
Mouse took AndrAIa in her arms quickly and ran to the other side of the corridor. She taped a code and the metal door started to close. Megabyte was not going to let them go, he ran but it was too late for him. The door was closed. He punched it but it was useless.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Lord Megabyte!'' a binome yelled.  
  
"What!"The virus yelled back.  
  
''It's look like some people are approaching the Principal Ofiice"He replied.  
  
"Well, you don't need my advice. JUST DELETE THEM!" Megabyte yelled again through clenched teeth.  
  
He looked back were the two women had gone. At the same moment the real Megabyte thought that it would be better to take control of the alias to see what was going on. He closed his eyes and concentrated. When he reopened his eyes, he was in the war room in front of the vidwindows. The young Matrix boy was still yelling.  
  
"What is going on here Heir Doctor!?" He asked.  
  
''I am sorry Lord Megabyte, the boy have gone completely random" the binome replied.  
  
''Nibble, just punch him and put your hand over his mouth"Megabyte commanded to Welman.  
  
The null bot did what he said.  
  
''I am sorry Enzo. This is not going to end like this Megabyte. Why are you doing this? Remember I was your creator." Welman said.  
  
The virus looked like he was thinking for a moment. In a way Welman Matrix had created him. Megabyte was feeling weird inside him. He shake his head and laughed.  
  
"You fool you think you can have me with your little speech! You're not my creator! You're just a living talking null! Go away now'' He said.  
  
The null bot didn't even reply and his body moved away.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Three binomes were standing in front of the P.O. Several Megabyte's ABCs advanced toward them.  
  
''Are they random or what?'' A viral binome said to his copilot.  
  
''I don't know, but they are going to regret this'' The other one replied.  
  
''You three we order you to give us your icon or you get deleted''He shouted in the intercom of his ABC.  
  
''We would like to surrender'' Cyrus said with a smile.  
  
One ABC moved slowly and when he was about to touch he ground, several cars of all kind appeared and started firing at the ABCs. The binome were in their normal cars with guns in hands while other binome, on the ground, were trying to enter the Principal Office armed with sword or guns. They were chasing the ABCs ,no matter if it cost them their life, they were ready to do something for Mainframe.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"What!" The Trojan virus yelled.  
  
Megabyte grabbed Heir Doctor by the neck.  
  
"Everything will be fine my Lord! Look at them, they have no chance against us'' He said, scared of the virus.  
  
''I want you to delete them all. Understand?"  
  
''Ye..ess'' Heir Doctor replied.  
  
Megabyte concentrated again and he returned to himself inside the halls of the P.O. His eyes stayed closed and his body started to shake. He murmured something to himself. Then suddenly his body became thinner, smaller and then changed completely. He had shape shift.  
  
He looked at his new body and smiled. He passed a green hand in his dark green hair.  
  
''They can't get away this long from me" he said with Dot's voice.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Mouse put AndrAIa in a corner.  
  
''Sugah do ya hear me?" She asked worriedly as she looked at the game sprite that had her eyes still closed.  
  
AndrAIa opened her eyes slowly.  
  
''Mouse"She said."You save my life, thank you" She continued.  
  
''Nah, it's ok sugah. Ya know you have survived tha mighty Megabyte?" The hacker said.  
  
AndrAIa smiled faintly but her smile disappear as she looked at her arm. There was energy everywhere. It was really painful.  
  
''I think ya need something to stop energy ran out of yar body"  
  
Mouse ripped the bottom of her pants and rolled the piece tightly around her wound.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Bob and Matrix were running. A door closed in front of them making them stop suddenly. They're goal was to get to the war room.  
  
''Argg!!!I'm tired of all this,everytime we try a to get to this room a door have to fall on our head'' Matrix said.  
  
He punched the walls with rage. He fell a hand on his shoulder.  
  
''Relax Matrix, I know this is real hard but we have to''Bob said trying to calm him down.  
  
"Can't you understand! Megabyte is there,controlling the Principal Office. Maybe he have AndrAIa..I don't want anything to happen to her...I want to end this now because it's all my fault...I turned you down and it's enough for me"He shouted looking away.  
  
''This is not your fault Enzo. No one could have predicted this thing with Megabyte. You know. I was real mad at everyone but I guess for some reason I forgot who were my real friends. And I am no longer mad at everyone" Bob said.  
  
"I am sorry Bob" Matrix whispered.  
  
"It's ok. Let get rid of Megabyte now" He said smiling.  
  
"And what are we going to do with the closing door" The renegade asked.  
  
''Um..I don't know" He replied  
  
"Have a plan in your head Guardian?" Matrix said back.  
  
Bob simply smiled.  
  
Megabyte was walking slowly when he heard someone yell.  
  
"Dot!!!" Bob yelled.  
  
Bob ran to her and took her in his arms.  
  
"Dear User sis! Does Megabyte did something to you?" Matrix asked.  
  
"No I'm fine really" The fake Dot replied with a smile.  
  
"Have you seen AndrAIa?" Matrix asked worriedly.  
  
"I am afraid she is trapped in the war room with Megabyte." 'Dot' answered looking down. Megabyte suppressed a smile, he had touched a sensitive cord. He could see that the renegade was down. Now all he have to do is smile when come the occasion and act like a sensible command.com that love that stupid guardian.  
  
"I am happy to have find you back Bob" 'She' said.  
  
Bob smiled back but his smile disappear and he pushed 'her'.  
  
"Wait a minute! What tell me that you are Dot? What is the password?" Bob asked.  
  
Bob and the others had created a password to caught Megabyte if he tried to shape shift again. But the Mainframers didn't knew that Megabyte was in the war room as Mike when they had created this password.  
  
" Twin City" 'She' answered.  
  
"Good. At least we know it's really you" Bob replied hugging her.  
  
The two looked back at the big green guy that was now sitting, hands over his face. Again Megabyte suppressed a smile. He enjoyed so much playing with them. Megabyte decided to play the big sister. As much as he hated Matrix, he was loving to see him like that.  
  
" What is it Enzo?" 'She' asked softly.  
  
"Nothing! Go away!" He replied hardly.  
  
"Listen little bro, I know it must be hard for you..."  
  
"No you don't know" He yelled "This virus is surely doing something to her right now "  
  
"Now listen to me! If you don't shut up, she'll be in much trouble" 'She' yelled.  
  
Both men looked at her surprised. Megabyte had lose it again but he tried to take himself back.  
  
"I am sorry. It must be the stress and oh forget it" 'She' said.  
  
"It's ok we are all stressed. Let move!" Bob said.  
  
Matrix got up and they started to walk. Often the big renegade would look at his 'sister' with a suspicious look. For him, 'she' was looking real weird and he was not liking that. A part of him was thinking that she was Megabyte and another part was telling him that she was the real Dot because she knew the password.  
  
"Ok, now we have to go this way and were in front of the war room." 'Dot' said.  
  
Just as they turned the corner, another door at the end of the corridor started to close.  
  
''Run!" Bob yelled "Matrix try to run faster and hold the door up"  
  
"So that is your genius plan" Matrix said back.  
  
"Just do it!''  
  
Matrix ran at his fastest speed and arrived before the others. The door was half closed. Matrix put his two hands on the door and tried hard to retain it. His muscles were aching.  
  
"Bob I am not going to hold long enough!" Matrix said.  
  
"You go first Dot!'' Bob said. 'Dot' did what he said.  
  
"Go on Bob! I'll go after you!" Matrix yelled.  
  
As soon as Bob passed, 'Dot' pushed him quickly and 'she' returned on the other side of the door pushing Matrix.  
  
''No!!! It's Megabyte!" Bob yelled, but it was too late, the door was closed and another one closed behind him. He was trapped.  
  
Matrix spun around looking at his 'sister'.  
  
"What do you think you were doing!" He yelled at 'her'.  
  
"I am just doing my job of virus, boy!" Megabyte said smiling.  
  
With a cry of rage, Matrix charged at Megabyte. The virus didn't make a move and just continued smiling evily. As Matrix approached him, he shape shifted into AndrAIa. He had take her code too when he attacked her, just as he had take the code from Dot when he kissed her. Matrix stopped in front of him.  
  
"So, you are not acting the same now....Lover" 'She' said.  
  
Matrix bionic eye turned red and his gun flew to his hand. He pointed it at the Trojan virus.  
  
"I know you are not going to do this boy." Megabyte said looking straight into the renegade eyes.  
  
"You are too afraid, you are never going to shot me"  
  
Matrix's arms started to shake. He looked at the virus with hate. It was like his finger didn't want to pull the trigger. The person he was seeing in front of him was the woman he loved. How could he fire at... her. As he looked back, the fake game sprite was now smiling seductively at him. He wanted to take her in his arms but...He shook his head violently. This was Megabyte not AndrAIa and if he could shift into her it was because something happened to her.  
  
"What did you do with AndrAIa virus!'' He yelled.  
  
"Nothing happen to me. See, I am there" 'She' said back trying to have him.  
  
'She' walked slowly. Turning around him. Each movments 'she' was making he was pointing his gun at her.  
  
"Come on just fire. I know you can't do that." 'She' said smiling.  
  
Matrix looked away, he was right. Never he would shoot at her even if he knew that Megabyte was behind this. His mind don't wanted to shoot. His hand trembled and the gun fell on the floor.  
  
"I knew it" Megabyte said."You are just a loser!"  
  
Suddenly Megabyte took back his normal form and shot a tentacle at Matrix. The renegade yelled in pain as the tentacle rolled tightly around his waist. Megabyte sent him flying , head first, in a wall. Matrix crashed through it hardly. He didn't have time to get up when the virus smashed one of his big fist on his face. He slided to the other side of the halls. He shook his head and put a hand to his lips. He feel the hot blue liquid on his hand. The virus advanced again and punched him on the chest several times. He was going to punch him again when Matrix grabbed his arms, stopping him. This time the Cadet Guardian, pushed Megabyte away. He got up and ran after the virus, smashing him into a nearby wall. He gave back all the punch the virus had give him.  
  
"Let me show you my new strength boy!" Megabyte said taking Matrix up in the air and throwing him with force on the ground.  
  
Megabyte extended his claws. He came to kill him but the renegade pushed back and only got a huge scratch over his torso. Angrily, the virus started to punch the renegade until he was losing a lot of energy. Then he took him by the neck and slammed him into the wall.  
  
"Tell me, are you liking that?" Megabyte said laughing in front of his face.  
  
Matrix gasped for air as Megabyte tightened his grip.  
  
"What..did..you do...to...her?'' Matrix asked with the force that was left in him.  
  
"Ah, yeah your little friend AndrAIa. I just played with her a little. It is nothing compared to what I'll do to her when I get my hands on her. I'll just play a little more "He whispered in Matrix ear.  
  
"You...virus...you better...not..put..y..our dirty hands..on her'' He replied.  
  
"Ah, what I am going to do with you boy? Delete you or infect you? This is a though choice" Megabyte said tightening his grips again over Matrix's throat.  
  
------------------------  
  
''Those blasted doors!" Bob yelled. He had tried many time to make explodes the door with glitch.  
  
"Glitch, energy blast!" He tried again but the door stayed intact.  
  
Phong and some scientists of Mainframe had made up those special door to block attacks of any introducers but right now it was not helping Bob. He couldn't hear what was going on, on the other side but he knew Matrix was in real danger. How could he had believed that Megabyte was Dot? Now, he was feeling like he had betrayed her too.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"No Matrix!!" Enzo yelled as he watched everything on the vidwindow. He struggled against Welman's arms.  
  
"Dad, let me go!" He shouted.  
  
"I'm sorry Enzo" He said sadly.  
  
Welman would have cried if he had been a sprite. He was watching his own son trying to stay alive. Just to think that his son would die and that he never talked to him was breaking his heart. At this time he remembered Mairi, his wife. She had died when Enzo was just a little baby. She had manipulate lot of dangerous products in her life that caused a very rare illness. Welman remembered her last words like it was yesterday. She had said: "Take care of my little baby boy and of Dot. Please protect them. I love you." He broke his promess to her.  
  
The alias laughed. They were looking so miserable now. They had thought Matrix was the strongest but he had beat him.  
  
"You see now. Who's is the most powerful" The alias said.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Hey sugah, you look kinda pale. Yah sure your ahright." The hacker asked."AndrAIa?"  
  
"Umm, you were saying?" She replied.  
  
AndrAIa was really looking pale and tired since the fight with Megabyte. She doesn't know what was happening to her.  
  
"Why don't ya sit down a little?"  
  
"No! We have to keep going. I have to find Matrix before Megabyte do something to him" She said.  
  
"Sugah, yah didn't look good and I don't like it. Sit down" She commended to her. The game sprite finally gave up and sat down.  
  
"But Matrix.." she said.  
  
"Listen sugah. I know yah really love him and yah really care about him. But Ah think Matrix is a big boy and he could beat up Megabyte. He did it once, he could do it twice" Mouse explained.  
  
AndrAIa just smiled. Matrix was pretty mighty but she fear with Megabyte new abilities, he must not win this time.  
  
"Now let me see yahr arms" She said. Mouse took off the piece of clothes and what surprised at what she saw. AndrAIa's injure was slightly glowing green.  
  
"Like Bob would say, this is bad, very bad'' The hacker said.  
  
------------------------------  
  
"Cyrus! How are you holding out there?" Dot asked the binome through the vidwindow of her organizer.  
  
"We are taking over them Mrs. Matrix" Cyrus said proudly.  
  
"Good, keep it up!" She said back before closing the connection. "Come on guys!"  
  
The two bots automatically followed Dot. Dot was trying to get to the war room too. She had to save her little baby brother and finish all of this, once and for all.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
The alias slammed his fist through a vidwindow.  
  
"What is going on!'' He shouted. "Colonel! How come those rebels are not destroyed yet?"  
  
"Um...I am sorry Lord Megabyte..they seem stronger than we thought." The binome replied with fear.  
  
"If ,they are not destroyed, it is you that I'll destroy!" With that Megabyte closed the vidwindow and turned to the others.  
  
"Ah so Mrs.Matrix is behind all this." As the virus looked at the screen, he saw that Dot was going toward Mouse and AndrAIa. For a moment, he wanted to put a door in Dot's path but he decided it was better to just let her go to Mouse and AndrAIa.  
  
"I am sure they would have a lot of fun with the game sprite later'' He said to himself smiling.  
  
------------------------------  
  
''What is it Mouse?! Don't tell me I am infected..." AndrAIa said, seeing Mouse's face.  
  
Mouse just simply looked at her. She was infected but she didn't know what to do. She was so young. What would be the effects of Megabyte's infection on her. With Daemon it had been peace but with Megabyte?  
  
"Ah don't know...Ah....yes you are infected sugah..Ah'm sorry" The hacker said putting a hand on her shoulder. She couldn't lie to her. ''Look like your system is fighting the infection"  
  
"What would happen when I would not be able to fight it?" AndrAIa asked worriedly.  
  
"Ah don't know sugah, Ah really don't know"  
  
The two stayed there in silence when AndrAIa heard something.  
  
"Now don't tell me it's Megabyte again!" Mouse said, looking at her.  
  
"No, no it sound like..like Hack and Slash!" The game sprite shouted with joy.  
  
Soon, Hack and Slash turned the corner with Dot shaking her head. The two were fighting over 'who pushed the button last time'.  
  
"DOT!" Both women yelled. They ran to her and hugged her.  
  
''Mouse! AndrAIa! I am glad to see you two!" Dot said not wanting to let the two go. Finally she was not alone.  
  
''Wait a minute!" Mouse said taking her katana'' What told us that you are not Megabyte!"  
  
"I've been with Hack and Slash since I left the war room, just ask them" Dot said.  
  
"Yeah, she's been always with us!" Slash said.  
  
"Yeah always with us" Hack replied.  
  
"I just said that"  
  
"Yeah and I just repeated it"  
  
"You weren't obligated to do it"  
  
"Well, I just did it.."  
  
"BOYS!" The three women yelled.  
  
"Why can't I shut my mouth sometimes" Dot commented to herself regretting what she had said."Hey what happened to your arm AndrAIa?"  
  
"Megabyte kind of attacked me....and infected me" She answered looking down.  
  
''No!" Dot whispered. Rage was starting to grow deep inside her. He had hurt her. Now he was hurting her friends and infecting the one she always considered like a sister. She hated Megabyte more than anything. She was starting to hate him more than her brother.  
  
Mouse explained to her everything that had happen with Megabyte.  
  
...  
  
" If you were able to hack this door, you could open every other doors here!" Dot said with hope.  
  
"I am sorry sugah, but every single doors in this Principal Office are sound proofed, anti-attack and have a different code which Megabyte all changed." Mouse replied.  
  
" Ah...I forget that"  
  
"But there is one thing we could do" Mouse said with a small smile looking at the camera.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Infect you or delete you?" The Trojan virus asked to himself again.  
  
He looked at Matrix with an evil smile. The renegade's head was becoming purple. He was trying to inhale all the air he could get. With a laugh, the virus slammed him into the walls really hard. Matrix's head hit it and his body went limp.  
  
" Why not letting you get delete yourself.All alone'' Megabyte said.  
  
He walked toward him and touched his body. He didn't felt his core com beating.  
  
"Goodbye Mr.Matrix and have a nice trip to hell" He whispered  
  
--------------------  
  
Bob was trying and trying to get out of this trap. He knew after Matrix it would be him. He was going to try to escape again when a portal open up in front of him. He shielded his eyes for a moment and heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hiya mate! What is going on here?" The familiar voice with an aussie accent asked.  
  
"Ray! If you knew how happy I am to see you" The guardian replied  
  
----------------------  
  
''Mouse you are the greatest hacker!" Dot shouted hugging Mouse.  
  
Mouse hacked the camera system of the P.O. By now Megabyte should have problems seeing them.  
  
"Girls, I don't think I feel too good" AndrAIa said behind them. She was starting to have an headache and it was becoming stronger at each nanos.  
  
"What is going on?" Dot asked putting a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"My...head...hurt." The game sprite managed to said back. She put her hands over her head. She couldn't support this anymore. She heard a voice in her head. It was Megabyte's.  
  
"You are mine! You are going to become viral. Go to the dark side" The voice said.  
  
"NO!" She yelled "I am not yours! I don't belong to anyone!"  
  
Dot and Mouse looked at each others worriedly and tried to calm her down.  
  
"It's going to be ok AndrAIa. Fight. We are here with you" Dot said reassuring.  
  
''AAAAHHHH!!" The pain was to hard to support for AndrAIa and she fell on the ground yelling.  
  
"No!No!No!" She continued to yell.  
  
"Fight AndrAIa!" She thought. She tried to concentrate herself but she couldn't. Suddenly, she stopped yelling and moving.  
  
"AndrAIa?" Mouse said walking toward her slowly.  
  
AndrAIa got up and turned to face Dot and Mouse. Her eyes were glowing red and her icon was black and green. She double clicked her icon to change her outfit. When the green light disappear around her, she was wearing a black top with black leather pant. Her boots were now all black too. She looked straight in the two older women eyes and extended her nails.  
  
"Uh oh....AH!" Dot yelled as AndrAIa jumped on them. Savagely, she tried to lung her nails at them. Dot and Mouse could only dodge her attacks. They couldn't hurt her, after all she was their friend. With rage, AndrAIa punched Dot in the face.  
  
'' Ah am sorry if Ah have tah do that sugah" Mouse said to her. She pushed the game sprite violently away. She got up and help Dot.  
  
"How could you.." Dot started to said. She looked at her friend. Her sad look was quickly replaced by one of hate. It was like a fire was growing inside her.  
  
"I'll got you for that Megabyte!" She shouted through clenched teeth.  
  
"Come on Dot" Mouse said. Dot turned and started running after Mouse.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
"You stupid binomes, I want the camera to work!" Megabyte's alias said extending his claws and smashed the vidwindows.  
  
" You ..would..never..win.virus" said the voice of an old sprite coming from the floor.  
  
"You shut your mouth poor old senile" The alias said kicking Phong.  
  
" Phong is right you would not get away with this!'' Little Enzo said from across the room.  
  
Tears were still running down his cheek and his eyes were red. He had cried so hard when he saw Matrix getting deleted. The alias had laughed at him all the time. He always thought Matrix was the strongest. He was starting to like the big guy..his brother. He could see that his father was sad too. He had gone silent since.  
  
Having enough of hearing the young boy, the alias ordered Welman to come near him with the boy. The robotic body advanced. Welman has no control over it.  
  
"Now, now, if I hear another word coming from your little mouth, I'll shut you up myself" He said.  
  
" Yeah right! So come on shut me up Megabreath! I am not afraid of you! I am Little Matrix! You'll pay for what you did to him and to AndrAIa! So shut me up if you want I don't care!" He yelled.  
  
The virus slammed his fists in the boy face. Welman's body let Enzo and he fell on the ground.  
  
"So if you are Litlle Matrix then maybe you would like to delete like him" Megabyte's alias said as he took him by the neck. Seeing the fear in the boy's eyes, he let him fell on the ground.  
  
"You'll be the last one to delete" He said. "Welman take him away from me"  
  
Enzo looked up at him, energy running down his little face. His father took him and went away.  
  
"I am sorry, son" Welman said.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Now on with the guardian" The real Megabyte said walking away from Matrix's body. He taped a code on a console and the door opened.  
  
"What!?" He yelled. No one was in the trap he had created. He remembered pushing the guardian in it. Now, how could he have gone.  
  
"Wherever you are guardian, I'll got you. Later or sooner. I have all my time" He said to himself returning the way he had entered.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"He is gone, we can get out of here'' said a voice. Two sprites got out from behind a beam.  
  
''Wow, Ray I thought Mouse only could do that" Bob said amazed.  
  
"Well mate, she learned it to me. You have a lot to learn little guardian" Ray replied.  
  
"Come on, we have to find Matrix..." He didn't even finish his sentence seeing Matrix's body on the ground. He ran to him.  
  
"Oh no!Enzo!Enzo!Wake up!"He shouted.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Matrix woke up in a dark place.  
  
"Where am I?"He asked to himself.  
  
''You are in a place after deletion young Enzo Matrix" A serious and powerful voice said.  
  
"Who are you?" He shouted back ''...And how do you know me?"  
  
"I couldn't tell you who I am, but I could tell you that I am more powerful than anyone in your world"The voice said. "And no I am not a virus"He continued before Matrix could ask something else.  
  
"Your time hasn't come Enzo Matrix. There is a lot of people that need you down. But I am not here to choose for you. Go toward the light and you'll find peace forever or go toward the hole here and you'll go back to your friends and family, but you'll have to fight for your life because your body has been damaged. If you do not survive this time, you wouldn't have to choose. We would chose for you"The voice said.  
  
Matrix doesn't really thought about it and he went toward the light.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Megabyte was walking in the corridors searching for his new viral when he finally found her.  
  
"Ah, AndrAIa "She spun around quickly, ready to attack.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry my Lord. I didn't knew it was you " She said.  
  
"My dear, you thought that I couldn't infect you because you didn't gave me your icon. Tsk, tsk, tsk bad girl"He said back.  
  
"That was me before my Lord. I was a stupid sprite but now I am a new sprite"The game sprite said.  
  
Megabyte put his arms around her shoulders and they walked back to the war room.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Matrix was walking toward this attracting light. He was about to touch it when he stopped, seeing someone approach him. He could see the silhouette of a woman. When she came face to face with him he could clearly see her. His eyes went wide as e realized who really she was. He had saw her numerous times on pictures and had heard a lot of good things on her. The woman stroke gently his cheek and a smile played on her pale blue lips. She had a turquoise skin with long deep forest green hair. Her eyes were purple, a soft and pale purple. Her smile remind Matrix of his sister. She was looking just like Dot and was as beautiful as her. The same eyes.  
  
"My little baby boy.." She said.  
  
"Mom?" He said puzzled. She just nodded slightly. Matrix had never knew really his mother. She had deleted before he could even talk.  
  
"For all the hours I've been watching after you. I can finally see you. I can finally see that you became a man. A good man.." She said "with a bad temper like your daddy" She added laughing a little.  
  
"How?When?Why?" He wanted to demand things to her, to know more about her. She laughed seeing his weird expression.  
  
"I don't think you need to know anything else and I wonder what you are doing here. Your sister need you and you need her" She stated.  
  
"But I don't want to go. It is peaceful here. I never felt like that" He said with a big smile.  
  
"It is your decision my baby." She said as she waited for his decision.  
  
Matrix was about to say something when he thought of AndrAIa. He whispered her name. In a flash, he saw playing in his head all his good moments with AndrAIa. When he met her for the first time, when she was always beside his hospital's bed making him laugh, when he admit his love for her, when they kissed for the first time...He shook his head and looked at his mother then at the black hole that could take him back to his friends and family.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Megabyte entered the war room. As he enter, the alias disappear in a million of pixels. AndrAIa entered just after him, smiling as evily as Megabyte.  
  
''AndrAIa! Oh no! Megabyte got you too" Enzo said weakly.  
  
"You better shut up boy or I'll have to do the same thing my alias did to you'' The Trojan virus shouted angrily. Enzo didn't go any further. AndrAIa walked toward him and take his chin with her hand.  
  
"Poor little boy. Are you scare?" She asked innocently. Enzo looked away from her eyes.  
  
"You should be!" AndrAIa yelled tightening her grips on his face.  
  
"AndrAIa! Remember what I told you. The Mainframers are for me" He commended.  
  
''Yes my Lord, I am sorry" She apologize.  
  
"Those cameras are not back!'' He yelled making all his virals to jump."Make those zombies work a little. I am tired of seeing them walking around" He continued pointing at the binomes he had infected.  
  
"Heir Doctor!'' He said turning to the other vidwindows. "I wish you have good news for me"  
  
"We are now taking over the rebels outside" The scared binome lied.  
  
"Good. Good. Now put those speakers on"  
  
-----------------------------  
  
''Enzo damn wake up!" Bob was now yelling at the renegade and was shaking his body violently. Bob tried hard not to cry in front of the surfer. He knew all was lost for Matrix. His body was already cold. The guardian swallowed the ball which started to form in his throat. All emotions were mixed inside him.  
  
''I don't think it would be really useful to shake him more mate..I am sorry" Ray said putting a hand on Bob's shoulder. Ray could see a tear roll down his cheek but he wiped it quickly.  
  
"Goodbye Enzo.." Bob said in a whisper ,his voice filled with pain.  
  
"Attention! Attention Mainframers! Not that I want to disturb you in your little party." Megabyte said with sarcasm through the speakers. Everyone trapped inside looked up, anger and hate showing on their faces.  
  
"I just want to state to anyone that want to hear it, that the hunt is not finished and that two of your companions are mine. The delicious game sprite is now mine and for the renegade, well , look like he's not in this world anymore.*laughs*" Megabyte continued."If you are listening Mrs.Matrix, I want to tell you that the 'copy' is in good health. He is injured a lot and I like it. Now the hunt is continuing...... and let's see how good are your visual capacities " As Megabyte finished his speech, the corridors of the P.O were suddenly plunged in the dark.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Dot fell on the ground crying. Her brother was deleted. How could Megabyte even thought about that. She sat down on the floor, head on her arms, and started yelling, not because she was crying but because she was enraged. Mouse managed to follow the sound to find Dot in the dark. She finally fell the Command.com arms.  
  
"Shhh, sugah. It is going to be alright" The hacker said trying to comfort her.  
  
"No it's not going to be alright! Why everyone say that to me! It's not alright! My brother got deleted and the other one is going to be deleted, so don't tell me it's going to be alright! This is all my fault, I betrayed Bob, I let Megabyte take over the P.O, I let him delete my brother, I let him infect AndrAIa..it's enough! I am going to the war room and Megabyte should watch his ascii because I would delete him!I don't care if it cost my own life but I would not let him hurt anyone else!'' Dot screamed at the top of her lunge. She got up and wiped her tears away from her face. She clenched her fists tightly. Now a big fire was growing bigger and bigger inside her. She was only seeing red.  
  
"Dark or not I'll get you Megabyte!" She said but she was interrupted when she heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Warning! Incoming a game! Warning! Incoming a game!" a female voice said.  
  
For a second, everyone in and outside the P.O stopped what they were doing and looked up as the sky became purple. 


	2. When The Predator Meet The Predator

Chapter 2: When The Predator Meet The Predator  
  
The giant game cube descended slowly on the top of the P.O.  
  
"Now this is just great'' Bob said sarcastically. "A game is descending on us and I can't even let the user win to delete Megabyte."  
  
"Well don't lost hope like that mate. We'll get the big ugly mean guy in that.'' The silence fell as the game fell over them. As the purple energy faded around them, they were surrounded by an Amazonian forest.  
  
"Ray! Your icon, you won't be able to return back to Mainframe." The guardian said noticing his icon.  
  
"Don't worry about it mate. The great Mouse had thought about it before you." Ray replied double clicking his icon to transform it into a normal PID.  
  
"You scared me there." Bob smiled "Now on with the game. Glitch state!" He commended to his keytool.  
  
"Something wrong mate?" Ray asked Bob, seeing the look on his face.  
  
"We are in a savage island with dinosaurs and we have to get out of the island before the user does." He said reading the reports. "If Megabyte ever shift with one of the creatures in this game we won't have a chance against him." He added.  
  
"Already played this game?" The surfer asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I have bad memories about it. Someone at the academy I knew delete ate by dinosaurs." Bob answered looking down. He then turned to Matrix's body.  
  
"Help me. We are going to hide his body somewhere. I think he deserve a peaceful death." Bob said still wanting to cry as he thought about how painful could have been his best friend's death. Bob and Ray took Matrix's body and put him behind a tree. After, they put some leaves on him. As they finished, Bob looked up the gray sky and sighed.  
  
"It's going to be ok mate?" Ray asked.  
  
"Yeah. Now that we are free let's find the others and catch Megabyte. ReBoot!." He shouted with a determinated look on his face. Ray did the same and rebooted as well. The two were wearing similar outfits. Bob's skin was now beige and his hair were brown. He was wearing brown shorts with a white shirt and he had a blue cap over his head. Ray's skin hadn't changed much. It was just more pale. He was wearing brown shorts like Bob with a dark green vest. His hair were blond and he was wearing black sunglasses. Both had a big gun attached to their hip.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Megabyte watched around him. "Stupid game" He thought. He narrowed his eyes. The Mainframers were now free. He won't control where they'll go but he had a plan in his head. They would all suffer. He couldn't wait to feel and smell their energy. He had enjoyed deleting Matrix. It was just too funny to see the childish fear in his eyes.  
  
"Go find the Mainframers" He commended to his 'zombies'. He doesn't need them really. They'll just delete in the game. "You too!" He said to his virals.  
  
"What are you going to do Lord? They are free now. " Viral AndrAIa asked.  
  
"I know my dear. I'll do the same, hunt them." He replied a monstrous grin on his face. "Come on Nibbles, bring the old fool with you."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Dot stopped for a moment to calm down. It was not her to act like that but she couldn't hold herself. She hated Megabyte. More than anything. More than Matrix, she had to admit. She was trying to hold herself back because she just wanted to blow everything around her. She was Dot Matrix, she was not going to explode again in front of her best friend. She was interrupted in her thought when she heard Mouse's voice calling her name several times.  
  
"Dot?'' The hacker asked worriedly. She was looking like she was going to go random. She had been lucky, she didn't saw the Command.com explode. She thought Dot would have killed her.  
  
The young leader looked at Mouse. The hacker could see sadness and anger in her eyes.  
  
"Did yah even notice that we are now in tha game sugah?" She said quietly.  
  
"Oh..."Dot said noticing it now. In all her rage and fury, she hadn't see that game coming down on her.  
  
"Well, let's reboot and look at what we've got. Then we'll go after Megabyte" Dot said sternly.  
  
"Yes, sir madam "Mouse replied. They both double clicked their icon at the same time.  
  
Mouse cast a look toward Dot first.  
  
"Wow"  
  
Dot was wearing a white top with black leather pants and big black war boots. Her skin was beige and her black hair were a little longer. For Mouse, she had a big green dirty T-shirt with a pair of jeans. Her skin was the same color as Dot and she had still her katanas.  
  
"For my first game, Ah didn't got tha greatest outfit" She commented.  
  
"Um, Mouse care to share one of your katanas? I don't have any weapons." Dot asked her. Mouse didn't answer her and gave her one.  
  
"Now on with Megabyte."  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Matrix walked toward the black hole. When he looked in it, it start swirling and suddenly stopped to show him a clear image of Mainframe. This was a hard choice. Peace forever or go back down to this chaos. Matrix looked down at his hands, still full of his own energy. He looked back to the light. It was like the light was talking to him. Saying to him to come. He fell a hand on his shoulder, like a soft caress.  
  
"Go to her" said the soft voice of her mother.  
  
"But mom, it is so peaceful here and that warm light look relaxing too" He replied.  
  
"I know it must look great to you but you are still thinking about AndrAIa" She stated.  
  
"I...I..I love you...goodbye mom" He said now knowing his decision. He would go back down here, save his friends and he would do anything to survive.  
  
"Goodbye my baby boy" She said smiling at him "I expect to see you in about 90 cycles."  
  
He turned away from her and with a new hope, he jumped in the dark hole a determinated look on his face.  
  
The nanos he jumped in it, all his life started to play in front of his eyes at an incredibly fast speed. When it finished, some sort of creatures came around him, yelling and screaming. He put his hands to his head as a strong pain started to form in all his body and he yelled. Then suddenly all became dark.  
  
But a warm light make him open his eyes. When he does, he was surprised to found himself in a forest.  
  
"A game" He thought. The pain in his body was still there and the marks around his neck were still red. He looked at himself. Someone has placed his body here. He clutched the tree near him and got up hardly. This was the hardest thing for him and it was the only thing he could do. With a broken leg, he couldn't do much things. He was low in energy and he knew he needed a transfusion. If anything happened to him, this time he would really leave this world. He didn't dare to reboot and walked slowly to find some people he know.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"I think we are walking in circle mate" Ray said getting frustrated.  
  
"I know Ray but all the trees look exactly the same. At least, I am sure the user is not really finding his way too" Bob said tying to reassure him. "Shhh, I think I heard something." The two men silenced and listened. They could hear someone walking on the ground full of leaves. They took their gun and went direct in the dense forest.  
  
"Matrix!?" They said in unison.  
  
"Bob! Ray! I am so glad to see you." He said.  
  
Bob was happy at first but than he narrowed his eyes. No one could ever survive deletion. The same expression came on Ray's face.  
  
"This would not work with me Megabyte!" He said with rage "All this masquerade is over."  
  
"What!? Bob, it is me! Ah.... I get it now. Have another plan Megabyte. Want to delete me for real this time and make Ray believe you are really Bob." He said now sure that he was facing Megabyte again. Ray took a step back not knowing who to believe.  
  
"Yeah right. Try to have me with this virus. It won't last long. You have played with my emotions once and you are not going to do it again. You are going to pay for what you've done to Matrix." He shouted. He ran toward the renegade and make him fell on the ground taking him by surprise. Then, he started to hit him in the chest. Matrix for his part was trying to block Bob's attack. He was like a little child that couldn't defend himself. He was so much in pain. When Bob prepared himself to hit him again , Matrix took his hand and tightened his grips making Bob's fingers crack. He yelled in rage and this time Matrix pushed him away. He got up hardly and let his 'enemy' got up too. They looked at each others and walked in circle.  
  
"You are not going to get away from me this time Megabyte'' Matrix said.  
  
"Don't try that virus it won't work with me. Don't try to play." Bob said.  
  
With a yell, they lunged and took each others by their throat.  
  
"If I am... going again...I am taking you with... me this time" The renegade managed to say.  
  
"It is... you who are .....going Megabyte" The guardian replied with efforts.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Look over there my Lord. It is the Command.com and her friend." AndrAIa said.  
  
"I see them my dear" The virus replied grinning.  
  
As soon as Dot saw Megabyte, she took the katana and ran at a fast speed toward her worst nightmare. Mouse followed her yelling at her to stop. Before Dot could even touch the virus, she was stopped by a trident. AndrAIa stood in front of Megabyte in a fight stance.  
  
"Get away AndrAIa" She yelled.  
  
"Go behind me" Megabyte ordered to her.  
  
"Dot...."Mouse started to say.  
  
"Mouse this is my fight" She said stopping the hacker.  
  
"Yeah let her, this is our fight " He said laughing, but he was taken aback when he felt a pain. Dot had transpierced Megabyte's leg with the katana.  
  
"I can do more to you virus and it just starting." She said. She stared to kick Megabyte just where she had injured him and the Trojan virus was obligated to backup. Dot continued to lunge her rage at him. She punched and kicked him as hard as she could.  
  
"Enough!" Megabyte yelled. He took Dot by the throat, threw her on the ground and kicked her with his powerful leg in the face. Dot rolled away from him and got up quickly. She ran over a tree and climbed in it. Seeing that, the virus smiled and jumped to caught her. Without fear, Dot jumped out of the tree at the same time Megabyte jumped and her feet hit his face. They both fell on the ground, energy rolling down their face. Megabyte wasn't really tired and injured but for Dot, she had a large scratch on her neck and she was really tired but she would fight to the end.  
  
Ready for the battle again, they got up but stopped when they heard a roar. The ground started to shook violently at each nanos and it was getting worse. Suddenly they saw a big brown lizard on two 'feet' emerge from the forest near them.  
  
"Tyrannosaur Rex. Oh great" Dot muttered. "Anyone don't move, their view are based on movements."  
  
"Trying to save my life Mrs.Matrix?" Megabyte said not leaving the creature with his eyes that was advancing toward them roaring.  
  
"No, it just that I want anyone alive and I don't want that thing to delete you because I had planned to do it myself"  
  
The giant beast advanced toward them. He stopped in front of the little gang. Sensing someone was here, he bent down and sniffed the air. His massive head was at inches from Dot. The Command.com was trying to remain calm but her body was shaking slightly. Megabyte was looking at the T-Rex, eyes wide. If he could be this powerful it could be so useful for him. The virus smiled as an idea crossed his minds. He turned his head slowly and looked at Dot.  
  
"What are you doing Megabyte?!" Dot managed to ask through clenched teeth. Only one move could be fatal for all of them. The dinosaur rise his head like he saw something and roared making the Mainframers and the Trojan virus wanting to cover their ears.  
  
"Bye bye Mrs.Matrix" The virus said grinning.  
  
Dot eyes grew wide as she realized what was Megabyte plan. The virus just pushed her forward. The creature roared again and tried to catch Dot with his mouth. The young woman yelled, trying to get away from it.  
  
Enzo looked with horror as his sister was trying to get free. He looked around, panicked. Everyone was like frozen. Only Megabyte was watching with a stupid smile on his ugly face. In the corner of his eyes, Enzo got a glimpse of Mouse. The hacker shook her head and took her katana. She ran toward Dot and pitched her sword at the big lizard who caught it in his mouth.  
  
"Dot are yah ok?" Mouse asked shaking Dot.  
  
"..um...yeah..thanks again" She said still shaking. They both looked up at the dinosaurs that was busy with Mouse's katana but he was soon finished with it and he looked ready to eat the two women on the ground.  
  
"Hey you! Wanna have some good food? Come over here" Enzo yelled.  
  
"Enzo! No!"  
  
"Good job son. At least we would have been able to save Dot" Welman spoke for the first time since Matrix's death. Enzo gulped and closed his eyes tight. "Goodbye Dot, Goodbye Daddy.....I'm coming big me" He whispered. The T-Rex ran to them, took Welman in his mouth and tried to chew his metallic body. Luckily, he dropped Enzo and the little sprite fell hard on the ground, unconscious  
  
Seeing this, Megabyte yelled in rage.  
  
"ENZO!" Dot yelled again, her vision now blurred with hot tears. Megabyte took the little sprite limp body and AndrAIa in his arms and he ran away . While chewing Professor Matrix, the glass containing Welman's null broke and the null fell on the ground. The Tyrannosaur cried out in rage and pain. He turned around and roared one last time before going back into the forest to search something else to eat.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Matrix was starting to go. His grip on Bob's throat was becoming less tight. With the little energy that was left inside him, he couldn't really kill him. Trying hard to won this battle, his hands finally fell down to his sides. For the guardian part, everything was mixed inside him. The 'delete the virus' part of him was taking over the 'we could transform him in a sprite' part. After all the pain this damn virus caused to him, to Dot and to everyone. There were like a fight inside his head.  
  
When the renegade's hands fell, he took the opportunity and pushed him on the ground then put his feet to his neck.  
  
"You would never won this fight virus. You can kill me again but someone else gonna get you. I wish you didn't do something to Bob 'cause he's going to get your ascii for that.'' He said "All those times having fun, talking and fixing his damn car. I hope he is ok." He added whispering to himself.  
  
Bob eyes went wide and took his feet off.  
  
"M..Matrix is it really you?" He asked not sure of himself.  
  
"Just shut the FAQ up virus and finish it" Matrix yelled.  
  
"It me Bob..I...I couldn't be Megbayte I was with Ray and we saw Megabyte together" Bob said still not believing.  
  
"Yeah right.." The renegade replied.  
  
"Yes to prove it I can tell you that after the restart you showed me a ring and you were scare AndrAIa wouldn't like it"..  
  
"How do you...." Matrix started to say. He got up and looked at Bob. The two men stared at each others trying to see inside.  
  
"Bob?.." He finally said. The guardian nodded slowly and approached his friends to give him a friendly hug but Matrix pushed him.  
  
"How in the net did you think that I was Megabyte!?" He yelled.  
  
"What!? Me! Does I have to remind you that YOU thought that I was Megabyte too!" Bob shouted after him.  
  
"Ah so you are blaming me now! And who jumped on me first?! A ghost!"  
  
" Yeah a ghost and I think that is what you are! How in the net could I have knew it was you when just a nanosecond ago I saw you deleted. Tell me how could have I knew this?"  
  
"Guys, guys.." Ray said now sure of himself that the two men in front of him were not Megabyte.  
  
"Now that we know that no one is Megabyte here, yah should stop fighting and be happy that you are back together" Ray added.  
  
They glared at each others for a moment.  
  
''I...I am sorry Bob..I'm really low on energy so my brain imagine some sort of things" Matrix said scratching his head and looking down.  
  
"I'm sorry too Matrix. I just saw red 'cause I thought my great friend was delete" Bob said.  
  
"A great friend?" The renegade asked, blushing.  
  
"Yeah...You know that you make me freak out and that I was going to cry like a baby when I saw you on the ground" He said putting a hand on Matrix's shoulder. The two started to walk and talk together.  
  
"Kids" Ray said following them and shaking his head.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"Dad..." Dot said sobbing taking her father in her hands. The null squirmed in her hands a little.  
  
"Dad...are you ok? You don't have anything?"  
  
"No, I don't have anything...I'm great" Welman said a little shook.  
  
Dot stood up with the help of Mouse and put her father on her shoulder. She had Megabyte. She was going to win, but now the virus was gone with her little brother.  
  
"...Enzo is gone...and I don't even know if he's alive...I had Megabyte, I should have ripped his head instead of anything else." She said.  
  
"Whoa there sugah, you are starting to talk like your 'big' brother" Mouse said realizing she shouldn't have say that.  
  
"Enzo....that was what he would have did. Delete Megabyte....He have suffered so much in his life.." Dot replied tears starting to form in her eyes.  
  
"I am sorry sugah"  
  
"At least he is at peace sweetie" came Dot's father's voice.  
  
"I wonder how AndrAIa would react." She said.  
  
She was suddenly feeling guilt about this. She knew if they ever found how to get rid of Megabyte's infection, AndrAIa would be devastated. Dot had to admit that Matrix and AndrAIa had always been close to each others. Nothing would have separated them. " Only deletion" She thought.  
  
"Don't make a move!" a voice shouted behind them. The trio turned around to found a group of viral binomes pointing their guns at them. They make up a circle to avoid them from escaping.  
  
"Surrender now Mainframers" the binome said.  
  
"Ah'm tired of all this" Mouse said rolling her eyes.  
  
----------------------  
  
Megabyte growled. He hated this. How could he have let Dot Matrix beat him up. He should have moved or deleted her but he didn't want to do it now. He wanted to follow his list. Matrix had been the first and the second was Bob but he hadn't found where the guardian was. He looked down at his legs.  
  
"What are you waiting!" Megabyte yelled.  
  
AndrAIa quickly took the cloth Mouse had on her arm early and put it on Megabyte injury. "That fish-girl would do anything" Megabyte thought with a grin.  
  
"That is better"  
  
"Anything for you my Lord" AndrAIa said bending down.  
  
Even if little Enzo was still unconscious his mind was awake. He was only hearing the voice around him.  
  
"What are you going to do my Lord" a husky female voice asked.  
  
"Stop asking questions, I'm the one who commend here" the voice of his enemy said back.  
  
So he wasn't with his dad anymore only with Megabyte and AndrAIa. If he could just wake up.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Arrrg!"  
  
"Matrix!" Bob and Ray took the big renegade by the arms as they saw him collapse slowly on the floor.  
  
"I think we should stop" Bob stated making Matrix sat.  
  
"No...we have to go on there is still the girls, Enzo, Dad and Megabyte. I'm alright I just had a little down..that all" Matrix said.  
  
"No WE are stopping a little. We would found Megabyte sooner or later" The guardian replied looking around him.  
  
"Well, go on I will stay here"  
  
"I won't let you here with all those monsters around here"  
  
"Listen to me Bob. You are a guardian, you have to save everyone. It is better losing one life." Matrix yelled.  
  
"Ok there mates we are not going to fight again" Ray said.  
  
"Now don't yell at me like that Enzo Matrix. I know what I am doing. You don't have to command me!" Bob replied ignoring Ray.  
  
"Guys...'' The surfer started again.  
  
"And you don't have to commend me too. I am not a baby anymore!"  
  
"Guys!" Ray yelled loudly getting the attention of the two. "You should stop yelling at each others. We are in a game. Nobody is Megabyte here, so don't start fighting again. It is not right" He continued.  
  
"Sorry Ray" Bob said. When Matrix didn't say anything he elbowed him.  
  
"Sorry Surf" The big man replied gruffly.  
  
They all turned around when they heard a sound. Bob and Ray took their guns ready for any attack. Suddenly, three little creatures with one big claws in the middle of their foot appeared around them. They all roared at the men. It was like the dinosaurs were talking to each others. Their jaws were still full of red blood.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
''Hey Buddy?" A red bot said quietly.  
  
"What!?" The other bot replied.  
  
"I think we should have stayed with the girls"  
  
"It's you who got the idea to get away when AndrAIa turned viral"  
  
"Me?! You were so scared that I think you could have pissed in your pants if you were a sprite''  
  
"What?! It was your fault!''  
  
"No yours"  
  
"Ah whatever... it's scary in there and at least we were protected with the girls"  
  
" Protected? Dot had yelled at us all the time...but I agree with you it's really scary. I don't like that place"  
  
"If I ever delete I want to tell you that I love you Hack"  
  
"I love ya too Slash" The two bots hold each others for a moment when they heard a gun shot.  
  
"What was that?" Slash asked.  
  
"A gun shot!" Hack replied sarcastically.  
  
"I know but could it be Matrix?"  
  
"Matrix has been deleted"  
  
"Oh, maybe...maybe it's Bob!"  
  
"Well then let go"  
  
"No what if it's not him...maybe the user" Slash replied taking his arms.  
  
" For one day Slash let's be courageous Buddy" They nodded and went toward the direction they heard the gun shot.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Bang!" A shot hit one of the three raptors around the men.  
  
"I got him" Bob said.  
  
"Good one mate, but I think the others are really mad at us now" Ray noted.  
  
"Oh user. Matrix stay behind us, I don't want you to be more injured that you are now" Bob said to the big man.  
  
"Bob I'm..'' He stopped and got behind them as he saw Bob's expression.  
  
The two raptors jumped to were lay the other one. They sniffed it and looked back at the three sprites, looking more dangerous than ever. They roared in unison. They were about to jump on them when a blue robot-like hand took one raptors by the neck and another red hand took the other.  
  
"Hack! Slash!" Bob yelled.  
  
"You two are not going to hurt Bob!" Hack said.  
  
"No, because this is bad" Slash said back.  
  
"Very bad"  
  
"Bye bye" The two said as they threw the dinosaurs as far as they can.  
  
"Thanks guys" Bob said to them.  
  
"Acckk it's Megabyte! He's right behind you!" Slash yelled pointing at Matrix.  
  
"This is not Megabyte. It's Matrix" Bob replied rolling his eyes.  
  
"But..but he is.." a trembling Hack said.  
  
"It's a really long story. But we can assure you mate that this is not Megabyte" Ray said laughing.  
  
------------------------  
  
Dot and Mouse looked around them. They were surrounded, trapped.  
  
"Surrender now!" The viral chief repeated.  
  
"How could we surrender when Megabyte isn't there" Dot said having an idea. Mouse looked at her weirdly but she just smiled.  
  
"We will bring you to him" The binome replied. "Now stop talking and surrender!"  
  
"How would you find Megabyte in a big forest like that?" Dot asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We...we...could...He would find us!" The Chief replied again with authority.  
  
"Ah yeah, and what would you do to us if we don't want to surrender" She continued.  
  
"Deletion" He said grinning.  
  
"Deletion? I don't think that Megabyte would like it if you delete us because he always wanted to do it himself" The Command.com said crossing her arms.  
  
"Umm....I..." The Chief was now all mixed up as well as the other binomes around. They did not know if she was right or not. Mouse was about to take that chance to attack when Dot stopped her and pointed on the distance. Mouse could see binomes running toward them.  
  
"Well, I don't know but if you don't surrender we WILL delete you" The Chief finally said.  
  
"Too late" Dot said smiling.  
  
The group of virals turned around to see a bunch of binomes leaded by Cyrus coming.  
  
"Come on virals! Guns down!" Cyrus shouted. All the binomes behind him pointed their weapons. The virals gulped and threw their guns on the ground.  
  
"Nice. Guys take their guns and tie those up" Cyrus said to a little group of binomes behind him. They nodded to him, took the weapons and gave them to some binomes that had lose theirs. Another brown haired binome with a rope approached and tied all the virals together.  
  
"Nice job Cyrus! What about the others virals you were fighting outside?" Dot asked.  
  
"Too scared. Got away of the game cube path" He replied. "Your plan was ingenious M'dam"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"How in tha net?" Mouse said.  
  
"I send a signal to Cyrus with my organizer that is in my pocket. He have one that is connected to me. As for the idea with the virals, I always knew how to stop Megabyte troops because they were always dumb." Dot replied proudly.  
  
"Bright girl" The hacker said ruffling her hair.  
  
"That is my daughter" Welman added.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Megabyte was tired. He wasn't allowing himself to stop, a virus have dignity. The injure on his leg was now less painfull, but the virus growled. "You'll pay Dot Matrix" He thought.  
  
Now it had been several nanos that they were walking. Megabyte could saw some bright light in front of them. He advanced forward and passed in front of AndrAIa. He pushed away a bush and was surprised at what he saw.  
  
He narrowed his eyes at the sight. They were now facing a vast meadow. The grass was of a pale green, the sky was blue and the sun was burning. It was so hot in there that they could feel the sun's warm over their body. The dense forest that they had just left was continuing far away in front of them. To anyone, the sight would have been beautiful but to Megabyte it was disgusting. He hated that. He even hated the light.  
  
"Which way?" He asked the game sprite. The virus was counting on her to win the game and get back to Mainframe for his vengeance. When AndrAIa didn't answer he turned and looked at her menacingly.  
  
AndrAIa had heard Megabyte. But she was a little disturbed. Her mind was screaming. There was like a fight inside her head. Some parts of herself told her to don't listen to Megabyte. She shook her head and looked at her master.  
  
"You were saying my Lord?" She asked.  
  
"Which way are we going now!?" Megabyte yelled angrily.  
  
She looked around for a moment and pointed to the other side of the meadow. " This way" She answered now placing the young boy over her shoulder that was not awake yet.  
  
They had barely the time to walk a little when they heard a shot behind them. They turned around to see the User. He was wearing a brown suit with a cowboy hat. He had black hair and green eyes. He held out his gun and pointed it at them.  
  
"Let me get this for you my Lord" Viral AndrAIa said retracting her trident.  
  
"No!" Megabyte shouted taking her arm.  
  
When the User saw Megabyte approaching, he started shooting straight at his chest. All the bullets were bouncing off his powerful metallic chest and that only make Megabyte smile. The User's gun was not powerful. His eyes widened as no bullets were left in his gun and as Megabyte was at inches from him.  
  
"Uh oh" He said.  
  
Megabyte took his gun and crushed it with one hand. He was about to take the User when this one fainted in front of him. Rolling his eyes, the virus decided to kick him in the head so he'll be out cold longer. He returned back to AndrAIa and they walked until they were in the middle of the meadow when the ground started to shook violently.  
  
"What is it again?" Megabyte yelled. Numerous dinosaurs were running in their direction. AndrAIa was already running toward the forest. For the virus it was too late, he started running in the middle of this dangerous crowd trying to avoid all the dinosaurs that tried to bite him. He yelled as one of them caught him by the arms and brought him powerfully in his run.  
  
Hearing her master yell, AndrAIa ran back toward the chaos forgetting her fear. She got suddenly hit and fell to the ground. Enzo was laying a few centimeters from her. She wanted to leave him there but a part of herself didn't want to. After a moment AndrAIa growled and quickly took him.  
  
Megabyte was tired of debating himself, he shot all his tentacles at the creature that fell instantly to the ground. His body became gray and white. The virus crouched behind the limp body and waited for the dinosaurs to be gone. He didn't wait long and got up as he saw none of those beasts randomly running around.  
  
"Lord!" He heard the husky voice of the game sprite calling. She put the little boy to the ground and ran to him to see if he was injured. Megabyte looked at her, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Why in the net did you ran away!" He yelled taking her by the neck tightly.  
  
"I am...sorry....my Lord...I thought...you were..strong ..enough...to handle...it" AndrAIa said with efforts.  
  
He laughed and release her. "Charming fishy girl. If only the Matrix boy was here to see that" He thought.  
  
"Let see that creature" The virus said. As he approached, the dinosaur jumped back on his feet and froze on place. Megabyte extended his claws one by one and plunged them into the beast's back. He closed his eyes and concentrated. A blue energy encircled the two and AndrAIa had to shield her eyes. The two forms in front of her merged to from one.  
  
When the energy faded, a big tall dark blue dinosaur on two 'feet' stood in front of the young lady. He was about 4 meters tall ,his chest was big and powerful and his claws were long and yellow. The red viral sign on it and the injury over the leg was making it clear that the creature was Megabyte. His head was all red and his eyes were still green with a red pupil.  
  
Megabyte liked his new power. He was feeling all the strength and he liked being bigger. He was like a murder that needed blood. Megabyte was imagining himself deleting Bob with his new body. He liked the way he was seeing that. His sight was not great but he didn't care because his body was muscled. He sniffed the air a little. It was like he could smell each life in this game. He liked that.  
  
"Lor..rrd?" AndrAIa asked.  
  
Megabyte nodded and grinned evilly showing his long sharp teeth.  
  
"I think the predator is really ready now"  
  
--------------------  
  
He was walking in the forest, looking around for any signs of anything. The heat was rushing inside him. He was so scared. He had always been scared of games. If he could have a heart he was sure it would have been pounding over his chest. His little yellow legs were trembling making a soft noise. Behind him three binomes were following. He looked back at them nervously.  
  
"Come on Mike. Stop acting basic. In 3 were are live. 1, 2, 3 action!" A little round female binome with blond hair said.  
  
Mike stopped shaking a little and started his show.  
  
"This is Mike the TV live inside the game. Let me just remind you that it been about 6 nanos that our heroes are trying to survive this hunt. Before even talking about it, we had to announce you with great sadness that the renegade Enzo Matrix has been deleted. Yes this is really sad. Pray the User for him! Anyway let talk about something else. Like I told you we are live in the game cube. In a dense forest. What hide beneath those trees? We don't know?"  
  
His screen became suddenly dark and he continued " Maybe some dark creatures with sharp teeth just waiting to jump on you and rip you apart and..." He stopped as he saw his own team shaking.  
  
"That was all for now but stay with us for the next part of 'Horror in Mainframe' "  
  
"Cut!" The camerawoman shouted.  
  
"Does the camera really make me look fat?" Mike asked.  
  
----------------------  
  
"...Yeah but I was the one to think about it.." Hack said.  
  
"But I was the first to save Bob" Slash replied back.  
  
"Argg guys would you shut up!" Bob yelled.  
  
"Easy mate. Remember they save our life" Ray commented.  
  
"It's not a reason for yelling" The big guy behind them replied gruffly.  
  
"Yeah but admit Bob that I was the first to save you?" Slash added looking behind to have an answer. Bob only rolled his eyes. While they were not looking, someone bumped on the two bots.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" They both yelled. "It's Megabyte!!!!!!" They added before hiding behind the three sprites.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" The green face in front of them yelled too.  
  
"Hack! Slash! Ray!...Bob!" Dot shouted. She rushed to them and hugged them tightly.  
  
"Hey there sugah." Mouse said taking Ray in her arms.  
  
"Hello to you too lovely lady" Ray replied before getting kissed passionately by the orange haired hacker.  
  
Bob and Dot just looked at each other for a moment. Then Dot looked down.  
  
"I am glad you are safe." The guardian said softly.  
  
"Me..me too Bob" Dot replied looking at him.  
  
Bob doesn't take time. He took Dot in his arms, hugged her and caressed her back gently. Dot only snuggled in his neck, glad that he was back. When they realized that they were hugging, they got away and looked at each others again.  
  
"Dot..I..I just wanted to say that I..I.." Bob started to say but was cut by Dot.  
  
"Enzo!!?" The Command.com yelled for the first time noticing her brother.  
  
"How..how could that be possible..Megabyte said.." She started.  
  
"Forget what Megabyte said. I got nearly deleted and I am tired, so please don't ask questions." Matrix said to his sister avoiding her gaze.  
  
"Are you sure he is not Megabyte?" Dot whispered to Bob looking weirdly at Matrix.  
  
"I am really sure" Bob answered her.  
  
"It's really you Enzo!" Her eyes filled with tears again as she ran toward him and hugged him.  
  
"Oh Enzo! What are you doing to come back from death all the time? This time I really thought I had lost you forever little bro" Dot said.  
  
"I..I don't know how I came back ,but let me just tell you that I got some help from someone. Anyway I am here sis and I won't go away" The renegade answered his big sister giving her a hug of his own too.  
  
"..and Dot?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Could you just stop hugging me , you are a little hurting me"  
  
"Oh sorry bro" Dot said letting him go.  
  
---------------------  
  
Running. That was all he could do now. He sniffed the air, smelling his enemies energy. Everything he was seeing in front of him was in black and white. The image were passing in front of his eyes at a fast speed. His powerful legs make the ground almost shook under him at every fast step. All dinosaurs on his way ran quickly away from him. They had wanted to attack him and now they were all running away. He grinned evilly at that. Jumping, turning, he was getting closer and closer to his enemies. He stopped suddenly making his two passenger on his back almost fall. He turned his big red head from side to side.  
  
"We are getting closer Lord. Closer to the Mainframers and closer to the sea." The young green haired woman said.  
  
"I know dear. The kid still asleep?" The virus-dinosaur asked.  
  
"Yes Lord"  
  
"We should get rid of him" He replied.  
  
"No!..no..I mean, he would be useful to us" AndrAIa answered panicked.  
  
"Maybe your right" Megabyte said thinking about it. "Now get off my back. I got to see about my new abilities"  
  
Megabyte looked in the direction of a baby Triceraptor who had seem to lost his mother. With an high roar Megabyte ran at fast speed toward him. The Triceraptor ran away yelling but he wasn't fast enough. The virus jumped on him and put him hardly on the ground with his big yellow claws. He opened his massif jaw and closed it on the dinosaur's neck. He torn some part of his little body. AndrAIa had to look away from the scene. Even if she was infected she was finding that disgusting.  
  
"The taste wasn't too bad" Megabyte said with a grin as he finished him. His mouth was full of blood. AndrAIa only shuddered in disgust at him.  
  
"What you don't like that" He said approaching her. "I am a predator and as any predator my dinosaur 's part was hungry"  
  
-----------------------  
  
"So you said Cyrus make up an army and in the game you send a signal to him?" Bob asked.  
  
"That exactly what she said Mr. Bob" Cyrus answered proudly. The big gang of binomes were following them still with the virals.  
  
"That is just alphanumeric" Matrix retorted.  
  
"And were is Phong?" Bob suddenly asked worriedly.  
  
"Phong...I don't know" Dot answered looking down.  
  
"I know what happened to him" Welman said from now Matrix's shoulder. He had been so happy to see his son back that he had jumped on him and the two had talked a little." He was with us but at a moment Megabyte told me to drop him on the ground and let him delete alone"  
  
There was a long silence before Matrix spoke.  
  
"..And AndrAIa? Where is she?" He asked.  
  
Dot looked at Mouse for a moment before answering.  
  
"Enzo listen...AndrAIa is..." She couldn't even continue her sentence. She couldn't do that to her brother.  
  
"No!" He yelled. " Don't tell me she is.."  
  
"No sugah she is not deleted. Ah am sorry but Megabyte infected her" Mouse said at Dot's place.  
  
"No! How could that.that bas**** touched her. He'll pay for that. He'll pay!" The renegade shouted.  
  
"And Enzo ? He is with Megabyte too?" Bob asked putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Dot nodded to him.  
  
"Well, well look like our great team is all together now" A deep voice said behind them.  
  
Just as they all turned around, Megabyte roared loudly. Everyone looked surprised at the big dark blue dinosaur.  
  
"Surprise, surprise!" He said laughing evilly.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"What the heck is happening" The little sprite in AndrAIa's arms thought. His body still refused to move. He could only listen. So many things had happened. But he had no idea what was really going on.  
  
Matrix. He heard Matrix's voice. Was it his imagination? Dot. Dot is here too. And Bob was there too. A lot of people seem to be there.  
  
"Ha ha take that Megajerk. They all gonna beat ya." Enzo thought. "Come on damn body. I know I can wake up" The little boy concentrated himself. He wanted to wake up, to help them even if his head was hurting.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Ack!!!!It's Megabyte!!!" Hack and Slash said in the same time. They bounced on each others before going in different direction.  
  
"You!" Matrix yelled.  
  
"You!" Megabyte said back. His eyes glowed red. "How could you have survived!"  
  
"I'm stronger than you thought." Matrix said, rage taking over his body when he looked at viral AndrAIa.  
  
Dot was feeling the same. She was just boiling. She just wanted to jump in Megabyte's face again. His dinosaur's form was scaring her a little but the young Command.com was ready to give her life only to delete that monster.  
  
Feeling Dot becoming a little aggressive, Bob put his arm around her shoulder and whispered to her to calm down.  
  
"Well, well guardian you don't seem to be disturbed after what I did to Dot" He said smiling in the guardian's face. Bob shot him back a dark glare. He too was angry but he was keeping it inside him. He was still thinking about his project of turning virus into good sprite. That was keeping him from going to the dark side.  
  
"You ugly face! You better get that infection off AndrAIa!" Matrix yelled advancing without fear toward the virus.  
  
"At your pleasure boy" Megabyte said glancing toward AndrAIa. "Come on dear, finish him"  
  
Viral AndrAIa glanced dangerously at him and retracted her trident. Immediately, all binomes over Dot's side took their own weapons.  
  
"Anyone who shot her is a deleted sprite!" Matrix shouted. Cyrus looked surprised and turned to Dot. The Command.com nodded and they all put it down.  
  
" And so you are renegade!" AndrAIa said coming in front of him. Everyone watched in silence, even Megabyte, that wanted so much to see his enemy getting deleted by his love.  
  
"AndrAIa what are you doing? It's not you. You have to fight the infection." Matrix said to her, his voice now soft and gentle.  
  
"Yeah yeah fight that infection. I'll make you fight now stop talking" AndrAIa replied her eyes glowing. "Don't touch him, you know you love him" a voice said in AndrAIa's mind. "No! You have to listen to your master" Another one said. She had this same feeling with little Enzo that she just left behind with Megabyte, only stronger.  
  
"No! AndrAIa please listen to yourself and to me. You are a strong woman and I know you can fight. You and me are gonna get rid of this infection, together...I love you" The renegade said. He slowly approached her and caressed her cheek with his hand. AndrAIa froze for a nano, letting him touch her. For a moment she wanted to take his hand.  
  
She suddenly shook her head, took her trident and lunged it at him. She hit him on the chest. Matrix had the time to took a step back and only got scratched.  
  
Dot, Bob, Mouse and Ray rushed to him. Dot and Mouse took the game sprite by the arms to hold her and stop her from deleting Matrix.  
  
"Face it Megabyte. You think you would win like that? Look at us with all the weapons" Dot said to him.  
  
"Well Mrs. Matrix before just take a look at my new body don't it scare you?" The Trojan virus said smiled evilly. His sharp teeth glowing with fresh blood. Dot grimaced.  
  
"Shoot him guys." Dot said a determinated look on her face. She heard Bob yelling but she didn't care. She backspaced with Mouse and AndrAIa and let her little army be in front.  
  
"At my command!" Cyrus yelled. All took their weapons, ready. ''Fire!"  
  
They all fire on the virus. But it wasn't enough to delete him. Megabyte went toward them. He roared and catch some binomes in his mouth. When he opened back his mouth only PIDs felt to the ground. And Megabyte started it again. He took binomes back, not afraid of anything. Finally, he arrived in front of Cyrus.  
  
"Cyrus! My old friend" Megabyte said.  
  
"This time you are not winning over me" The new chief of the army replied.  
  
"Oh yes you are!" Megabyte took him aggressively in his mouth but the brave binome debated himself and miraculously got free from him.  
  
"I've got no time for games again" The virus said." After all the taste was bad. Let try some guardian."  
  
Megabyte ran toward Bob. The guardian turned just in time.  
  
"Glitch! Energy shield!" He commended pointing his keytool toward the virus. A big ball of energy suddenly encircled him and everyone else.  
  
Megabyte stopped deep in his track and just laughed out.  
  
"You think you could get away from me with this." The Trojan virus said evilly. " I'll find my food elsewhere"  
  
Everyone followed his gaze to were lay a little green sprite on the ground.  
  
"No!!!!Bob you have to do something!" Dot yelled.  
  
Bob looked back again at the virus and then at Enzo." Do something Bob, do something!" He thought to himself. He was about to run to reach Enzo when they all heard a big roar and the ground started to shook suddenly.  
  
"Can't a virus do his job without getting disturbed" Megabyte said annoyed.  
  
The giant T-Rex emerged from the trees again roaring at the little group. Megabyte roared back, not anymore afraid of that beast.  
  
"This is between me and them." The virus muttered. He started running rapidly around the big creature. Megabyte was afraid of nothing. He was the strongest virus in all the net and he wasn't going to let a game ruin all this. But even if he was fast, the Tyrannosaur caught him in his mouth and Megabyte yelled in pain as he felt his giant teeth trying to pierce his abdomen.  
  
Bob watched at that in horror. His guardian code wanted him to go there and save that virus. He had no time for this.  
  
"Everyone! Follow me!" Bob yelled through all the noise. "Glitch! Release shield"  
  
"Mouse keep AndrAIa. Dot you'll grab Enzo. Ray, we'll help Matrix. No Matrix do not argue, we have no time. Everyone else keep the virals in control" The guardian continued.  
  
Bob and Ray took Matrix's arms and supported his weight over their shoulder. Dot ran first behind the T-Rex and took Enzo in her arms. Then she followed Bob and Ray that was now at the head of the group.  
  
"No!!! My Lord!!!" AndrAIa yelled trying to debate herself.  
  
"Slow down there sugah." Mouse said holding her tightly.  
  
Feeling some movements behind him. The T-Rex drop Megabyte on the ground and turned around looking menacingly at everyone.  
  
"Follow me! Run!" Bob yelled. It was hard to run and holding Matrix but Bob pushed harder with his legs. He ran straight in front of them, not thinking of the pain he was feeling. He could now hear the sea. They were now near. The T-Rex was still behind them running. He was trying to catch them but Bob won't let him do that. The trees around them soon disappear. They were briefly blinded by the sun and the bright blue sky. The sea was just in front of them.  
  
"Come on just a few feet and we are there" Bob said .  
  
"Dot! I won't be fast enough. You have to run and go in the water to win the game before the T-Rex come and eat us all" Bob yelled to the command.com. "I know you are strong. You can do that Dottie" He smiled at her.  
  
They looked at each others for a moment then Dot nodded and sprinted until her feet touched the water.  
  
"Game Over!" 


	3. Hide and seek

Chapter Three- Hide and seek  
  
They all waited until the purple energy washed them. They found themselves inside the P.O in the main hall. Bob put Matrix down on the ground, breathing heavily.  
  
"Bob are you ok?" Dot came running and asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah...I think...I am" He said back.  
  
"Somebody work at the hospital or something?" Dot asked the crowd out loud.  
  
"Yes me! I am nurse!" A lady binome said.  
  
"Could you check on him?" Dot asked "My brothers need desperately help"  
  
The blond haired binome bent down over Matrix and Enzo and checked for any sign of abnormality.  
  
"You are sure Bob you don't need help?" She said turning to the guardian.  
  
"No really...my back is just hurting...that's all" Bob answered her, sitting down on the ground. Dot sat down next to him and rubbed his back softly.  
  
"You really did a good job in that game" He said quietly.  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Dot I...um...I...I am sorry for everything that had just happened. It ...was just stupid and dangerous to just try and separate myself from Glitch..." Bob said to her, looking into her eyes.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry of anything. It's me. I was basic. I...I..I almost married Megabyte when I had asked you! I am basic just basic...Everything I did in my life was wrong. I should be the on to be sorry Bob. Not you. I am the one that should said sorry....And I'm sorry Bob." Dot said finally letting out the emotions that were buried inside her.  
  
"I forgive you Dot'' Bob said quietly turning away from her.  
  
"I know you couldn't, you....what?! You forgive me? How can you when I just turned you down on the wedding. IcantunderstandBob, afterwhatidid.." She was cut by Bob pressing one finger on her lips.  
  
"I don't care Dot. I don't care. It was not your fault. I'm still a little hurt by this but it was not your fault." Bob said to her. They looked at each other for a moment, trying to read their mind. Bob advanced slowly toward Dot. She did the same and closed her eyes. As their lips were about to touch, Mouse interrupted them by taping on Dot's shoulder.  
  
"Um..Ah'm sorry to interrupt you two, but there is a war going down here." The hacker said "And Ah can use some help with this girl" She was still holding AndrAIa.  
  
"Stop it! Let me! Where is my master!" Infected AndrAIa yelled.  
  
"Mouse is right" Bob said. He got up and helped Dot to her feet.  
  
"Glitch! Containment field!" Bob commanded. A golden rope encircled AndrAIa's body. "Feeling better Mouse?"  
  
"Thanks ya sugah"  
  
A coughing make everyone turn their heads toward the big green sprite lying on the ground.  
  
"Enzo ?" Dot said. In response, Matrix mumbled something.  
  
"I can't hear you sweetie" Dot said back pushing his hair out of his face.  
  
"Maaaa...matrix...call..me.." He said, pain clearly seen in his voice.  
  
Dot and Bob smiled at him.  
  
"This is our Matrix" Bob said.  
  
He smiled a little but it disappeared quickly." What did you do to AndrAIa?" He asked, trying to sit.  
  
"Matrix, you shouldn't..." Bob started but when he saw the expression on his friend's face he helped him. Matrix sat up and winced.  
  
"Bob just do that to calm her down" Dot answered his question.  
  
"Does it hurt her?" He asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"It's her...she tried to kill me...doesn't she?" He said back his voice a little above whisper. He turned away from his friends feeling tears coming to his eyes. "You re not going to cry like a baby" He thought.  
  
"Yes" Dot replied. "It's not her fault."  
  
"I know"  
  
Matrix winced again. His body flashed a little.  
  
"This is not good" Bob said.  
  
"Ow" Now it was Enzo's turn to wake up.  
  
"Oh Enzo !" Dot took her little brother and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Dot! Not in front of everybody" He said, his cheeks turning red.  
  
"Are you alright? Did Megabyte hurt you?" Dot questioned.  
  
"No" He lied "AndrAIa took care of me. Even if she was infected...she took care of me. I am alright, just got a little headache but I'm ok"  
  
"Look like both of you were really lucky to not delete. "Bob said.  
  
"BIG ME!" Enzo yelled noticing for the first time. He hugged his 'big' brother.  
  
"Ahhh" Matrix cried out.  
  
"Oh sorry...I know you would make it out.I knew it...Youarethecoolest,thegreatestandthestrongestever!"  
  
"Enzo you are getting excited again" Dot commented.  
  
"Yeah I know, my head really hurt" He said calming down.  
  
"BOB!" Yelled two familiar voice.  
  
"Oh not those two"  
  
"Bob we were so worried about you!" Hack said.  
  
"Yeah what happened?" Slash asked.  
  
"Stop interrupting me!"  
  
"I'm not interrupting!"  
  
"Guys! "Bob yelled. "Don't ask me what happened when you two were too scared to stay and help us!"  
  
"Here is Mike the TV live inside the Principal Office. Now here we have Bob and Dot and Enzo and AndrAIa and ....Matrix! My user it's a miracle he's alive! Tell me how you all feel?" Mike said suddenly appearing from nowhere and pointing his micro in Matrix's face. The big renegade just answered by pointing his gun at the camera.  
  
"Mike this is not the time!" Bob yelled putting himself in front of the camera.  
  
"Hey! But all Mainframe want to know. I'm beating records. They all wanna know about what is going on! Now Bob the question that everyone want to know...Where is Megabyte?" The yellow TV said looking at the camera.  
  
"That is a really good question Mike. A really good question" Bob said looking around.  
  
"But Mainframe want to know" Mike insisted.  
  
"Mike! I'm telling you that I don't know where is Megabyte!" Bob said getting angry." To those who listen to this show stay in your house. I repeat stay in your house. If you are outside just find a safe place to go" He said turning to the camera then put his hand on it when he was finished.  
  
"Hey!" Said Mike.  
  
"Mike!"  
  
"Bob?" came the deep voice of Matrix.  
  
"Can you cure AndrAIa?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know" The guardian answered. "I'll try"  
  
Bob approached slowly the game sprite. Mouse looked at Bob and shook her head. AndrAIa looked up at him, her glowing green eyes fixing him. Bob turned his gaze away.  
  
"What are doing guardian?" She yelled at him "Let me go! And where is my master! What did you do to him?"  
  
"AndrAIa ,Megabyte is not your master. We are your friends." Bob said trying to approach her gently.  
  
"Get away from me! Get your keytool away from my face! You are not my friend! Megabyte IS my master." AndrAIa yelled back at him.  
  
"And what do you do about Matrix?" He asked looking at the renegade.  
  
"I don't care about him! My Lord should have killed him!"  
  
"Bob I think you should stop" Dot said quietly to him seeing the pain in her older brother's eyes.  
  
"I am just trying to bring her back" was is only answer. "How can you say that. You love him AndrAIa. Don't you remember?"  
  
" No I don't! And I don't love...." She stopped in the middle of her sentence. A kind of strong emotion stopped her from saying that she didn't love Matrix. She could see images of him playing in her mind. She closed her eyes for a moment. Bob smiled seeing that, thinking she was fighting the infection. Love would always win. Seeing what Bob was trying to do with his lover, Matrix tried to got up to help him out. Dot helped him out. The two walked toward her and stopped next to Bob.  
  
"Matrix...you..." Bob started. Matrix just silenced him.  
  
AndrAIa reopened her eyes but she was still infected. She looked at Matrix.  
  
"What do you want?" She screamed at him.  
  
"Don't you recognize me?" He said in a soft voice but she stayed silent.  
  
"It's me...Enzo" He continued. Her eyes focused on him for a moment. Then shaking her head, she kicked him on the leg. Matrix forgot the pain and caressed her cheek gently.  
  
"Don't you remember all the things we've been through. All the things we've done together...You always said that...that your home was with me, didn't you?" Matrix said back. Everyone around turned their head, looking at the renegade. They were all surprised by how he was acting: so soft and so gentle. It was not like they knew him.  
  
"My home is not...is with you!" She replied eyes closed. It was clear that a war was going on inside her.  
  
"I knew it. You can fight AndrAIa. I know you can, because you are my Angelfish" The renegade said. He approached her and pressed his lips gently on hers, kissing her passionately.  
  
His kiss send like sparks toward her body. The voice of Megabyte in her head was now gone. It was like she was going back to normal again. She concentrated herself in the strong emotion building inside her and the big hand in her hair caressing her gently.  
  
"Do you think it will work?" Little Enzo asked Bob.  
  
"It is working Enzo" Bob said with a smile.  
  
"I just wish they could stop. This is so disgusting." The kid said. Bob only answer was to laugh.  
  
"What is it dad?" Dot asked looking at the null that had climbed on her shoulder after the game." You haven't said a thing since the game"  
  
"There is just too much emotions mixed inside me to talk, daughter" Welman answered.  
  
As Matrix broke the kiss, his body flashed in and out again. Dot immediately panicked and bent over him. AndrAIa stayed eyes closed. When she opened them, they were blue-green again.  
  
"Enzo? " She asked in a whisper. No hate or pain were seen in her voice. It was just her husky voice again.  
  
"This is unbelievable." Ray muttered.  
  
"I'm free" AndrAIa whispered.  
  
"I don't think so" Bob said looking at Glitch." You are still infected AndrAIa. You just took control of it. It's like your system is fighting it."  
  
"I really wonder where Phong is" Welman said changing the subject." We could use some help.''  
  
------------------------------  
  
Deep down in the Principal Office. In a little room where a wise one used to do his things, a little group of blue binomes with green viral sign waited for commands. A weird binome in a white suit was putting bandages around the body of the big blue virus.  
  
"It is finished sir" Heir Doctor said in his little french accent. Megabyte growled in response. He was angry, really angry. The pain. He hated this feeling. That was all because of those Mainframers. They would pay. He won't play with them this time. He would just finish them up and then go to the Super Computer to take control of the entire Net.  
  
"We are waiting for your command sir" The general of his virals' army said.  
  
"You just stay here" The Trojan horse virus growled at them.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"We would just wait until they found me. While, we would prepare them a little surprise and they'll know who the master is" He replied, an evil smile forming on his face.  
  
"And what would we do with him?" The general asked pointing toward the old sprite that he had just grabbed in the game.  
  
"We could use him" His master answered.  
  
---------------------------  
  
"He really needs medical care" Bob said looking worriedly at Matrix. Bob released AndrAIa and she bent down next to Dot.  
  
"This is not your fault AndrAIa. Megabyte almost deleted him" Dot stated.  
  
"What!?" The game sprite yelled back at her.  
  
"It's a long story" The command.com replied.  
  
"AndrAIa?? You're back to normal" The big guy whispered.  
  
"Yes. Not completely but I'm back" She replied smiling at him. "You saved me. Thank you"  
  
"It wasn't really me. Bob started it all" Matrix said.  
  
"Well it's you who kissed me" She replied her eyes now full of tears " Your kisses always had a big effect on me"  
  
He chuckled a little but winced in pain as his big body flashed once again.  
  
"You alright? " AndrAIa asked now getting really worried about him.  
  
"I'll go see Bob" Dot said getting up "You check on him AndrAIa"  
  
"So, anything new Bob?" She asked the guardian as she approached him. He was looking at his keytool, a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"This is bad. This is really bad" Bob said.  
  
"I don't like it when you say that" Dot commented.  
  
"I can't find any sign of Megabyte. I don't like this. It's too quiet." Bob declared. "I wonder where he is. Any guess Mr. Matrix?"  
  
"No Bob. I'm sorry son" Welman said.  
  
Bob sighed and put his two hands on his head. There was too much stress right now.  
  
"Maybe I should call Turbo for help" Bob finally said.  
  
"No Bob! You know what they are going to do. They would delete Megabyte. We could take this battle on our own. This is our system not Turbo's" Dot replied to him.  
  
"I don't care if Megabyte is deleted. After all the pain, he only deserve that!" He yelled back.  
  
"But Bob what's about your experiment that you want to do with viruses. Turning them into a sprite?" Dot questioned.  
  
"Nobody believe me, so why try it?" The guardian said.  
  
" Because I believe in you. Even if I hate Megabyte, this could work." Dot said gently, putting an arm around his shoulder. He looked back at her and smiled. He needed to hear that from her.  
  
---------------------  
  
"You all understand me?" The virus asked. The group of binomes nodded at him.  
  
"This is a really good plan my Lord" Heir Doctor complimented his master.  
  
"It wasn't that hard. A trap, it was as simple as that. Those Mainframers are so basic " He laughed at his last statement." We have to get rid of them, all!"  
  
"Sir we have found the informations that you wanted!" The chief said and handed him the pad he had found. Megabyte had asked to have informations about everything that had happen during the time he wasn't in Mainframe. He took the pad violently and read on. At a moment his green and red eyes became wide.  
  
"What is that!" He yelled angrily punching the nearest wall making his group of viral jump in fear.  
  
"Who is this Daemon?" The Trojan horse screamed at Heir Doctor.  
  
"She...she was a Super Virus" The binome answered trembling.  
  
"A Super Virus! You tell me that a child has infected the whole net!" Megabyte yelled showing him a picture of Daemon he had on the pad.  
  
Megabyte was getting more and more angry. It has always been his dream to infect the whole net and all the guardians. If a child could do it, he could do it. Megabyte's angry face turned to an evil smile as he read that his sister had sacrificed herself for those Mainframers.  
  
"At least Hexadecimal won't be on our way" He said laughing.  
  
So much things has happened to those Mainframers. It was surprising that they survived to all of this. "They are lucky" Megabyte thought. After all the efforts he did to get rid of them. They have all came back and beat him up. It won't happen this time. He was more powerful. He had merged with a webrider and the web changed him in good ways. Thanks to that dear hacker who send him here. Yes it had been painful but he became bigger and stronger.  
  
"Prepare the plan B" The virus commanded to his virals.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Glitch scan the Principal Office" Bob commended to his keytool. Bob narrowed his eyes looking at Glitch.  
  
"What do you read son?" Welman asked seeing the look on the guardian's face. Dot turned her gaze toward Bob.  
  
"I read sign of virals in Phong's office and in the arsenal" He answered. "Still no signs of Megabyte"  
  
"Do you think we should go?" Dot asked.  
  
"No it may be a trap"  
  
"But Bob! We are not even sure if Megabyte is still processing" Dot protested.  
  
"We can't take chances. I don't know but I have this feeling that he is still there and only waiting to attack us." Bob said but when he saw that Dot was about to protest again he continued "Dot, listen, I know you feel really angry and you only want Megabyte to delete but we have to wait. And I'm not going to let Matrix like that."  
  
They ,again, looked at each other deeply. Bob looked down and smiled shyly as he felt his face becoming hot. "Damn, she is beautiful" He thought. He kicked himself mentally. How could he thinks of that when they were on a war. Dot saw Bob's face becoming purple and she giggled a little.  
  
"Come on Bob" She said. "Let check around if everyone is fine"  
  
Before they had the time to go, they heard a yell.  
  
"Bob!" Enzo screamed.  
  
They ran toward him and AndrAIa. Welman was the first to arrive.  
  
"What is happening to him?" The game sprite asked. She looked at Bob, tears starting to form in her eyes. They looked back at Matrix's body that was flickering.  
  
"Is he going to delete Bob?" Enzo asked, sadness clear in his voice.  
  
"I don't know Enzo. I'm afraid if he don't get real medical care soon he won't get through this." Bob said, not wanting to lie to Enzo.  
  
"No! He can't!" AndrAIa yelled at Bob. She got up and punched Bob on the chest.  
  
"Why don't you do something! You are a guardian!" She continued screaming. Bob stopped.  
  
"I'm trying AndrAIa. I'm trying. Calm down" Bob said softly.  
  
They had never seen the game sprite so agitated. She was usually so calm and in control of herself. Now she was totally acting out of herself.  
  
"I'm tired of all this. Where is that Megajerk so I can kick his ascii for infecting me and doing this to Matrix and Enzo." Andri said out loud. "Someone got a pill here. I'm starting to feel that headache coming back again"  
  
" There is no pills for Megabyte infection" Bob said. He bent down toward Matrix and tell Enzo to stand back.  
  
"Glitch...um..."  
  
"Bob!" Dot said impatiently.  
  
"Glitch....energy" Bob said not sure of himself. A kind of blue energy circled Matrix's body and made it stop flickering. The big guy still stayed unconscious.  
  
"I hope this will keep him long enough" The guardian told everyone. Matrix woke up again. He was getting tired of coming in and out. He opened his eyes slowly.  
  
"Someone...please ...delete me" Matrix murmured." Once...again you saved...me Bob"  
  
Matrix looked around, everything was like a kind of blur. Once again, he made a great effort to sit up. His powerful arms shaking, pushing him. "I so hate this" He thought. He shook his head slowly. Pain, pain, pain and pain. The only thing he could feel. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see AndrAIa near him. Looking at her ,he pushed the pain away and the burning anger rising inside him. Then, with the help of AndrAIa he started getting up on his shaky legs.  
  
"User, user, user" He whispered.  
  
"Sparky, you shouldn't got up or something" The game sprite said softly.  
  
"I'm ok..." He replied "I just feel like I'm going to fall on the ground at any time" He added murmuring. AndrAIa put her arms around his waist.  
  
"Stay with me ok?" She whispered, sounding worried.  
  
"I don't think I'll be going anywhere soon" He said back to her and managed a smile  
  
"I think we should leave those two for a moment" Dot said to Bob.  
  
"Sir Madam" Hack said coming toward the group with Slash, Ray and Mouse that had been talking quietly since their arrival in the Principal Office.  
  
"I think we found something for ya pretty lady" The surfer said.  
  
"Yup ya're going to be really happy Sprout" Mouse said to Enzo.  
  
They let place for Slash who put an injured red and yellow dog to the ground.  
  
"Frisket! " Enzo yelled. He ran to Slash and hugged the big dog. "I'm so happy you're alive!" He continued. Frisket just answered him by licking him on the face with his big tongue and barked. Then he went toward Matrix and AndrAIa and barked at them them. He waved his tail as AndrAIa patted him on the head. Welman slided off Dot's shoulder and went toward Enzo. He placed himself on his hat.  
  
"I never knew this was really your dog Enzo" Welman said to him.  
  
"Yes it is dad!" He replied hugging Frisket.  
  
Dot just watched happiness in front of her eyes. Matrix was in health, for now. AndrAIa was cured from her infection for a moment. Enzo was now happy. They had found Frisket. Everyone was here. They had caught the virals. They had an army. And the most important, Bob forgave her.  
  
"Hey Bob!" Enzo said, as an idea struck him suddenly.  
  
"Yes Enzo." He replied, sighing heavily. He was trying his best to think of a good idea to find Megabyte and those virals that were not moving in the armory and in Phong's office were worrying him.  
  
"Now that Frisket his here, we could use him to find Megabyte. He has always detected virus with his nose" Enzo tell Bob looking up at him.  
  
The guardian hit his head with his hand.  
  
"How can I have been so basic!" He shouted "Enzo, you're a genius!"  
  
He smiled proudly at his hero and tell Frisket to find Megabyte. Dot ordered the army to stay there and kept the virals.  
  
"Matrix I think you should stay too" She added.  
  
"No, I'm going. Don't you ever learn that Mainframers stick together? Injuries or not" The renegade replied holding himself onto AndrAIa. He made a small smile." Gun return!" He yelled to find his gun that he had lost in the P.O. When the gun flew to his hands he added " And I don't think no one could survive to a shot by my Gun" Dot shook her head at this.  
  
"Ok then people. Let's follow Enzo!" Bob shouted. The small group of sprites followed the young boy and the dog that was sniffing the ground. Nobody saw the small evil smile on the dog's face.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Sir Megabyte! The Mainframers are on their way!" A blue binome with a mustache said.  
  
"I knew it" The virus snarled.  
  
"Sorry sir" The binome apologized with fear.  
  
The form of the virus flashed for a moment and stabilized to normal.  
  
"I knew they would fall for this" He said. " Tell the others to stay at their position!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The binome answered the alias.  
  
Megabyte only watched him go with a smile on his face. All of this was getting real interesting.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The little group of sprite lead by a dog stopped in front of a wall.  
  
"You are sure it is this way boy?" Enzo asked. The dog only replied by barking.  
  
"Where is this dog leading us?" Ray whispered. Frisket growled at him.  
  
"It is surely one of the secret passage in the P.O" Bob stated looking up and down the wall.  
  
"And how are we gonna open that stuff?" Mouse asked.  
  
"I don't know" Bob said " There is surely a password....Dot?"  
  
" I don't have it Bob. The passwords in there are not that hard" Dot said to them.  
  
"Yeah right Dot." Matrix said out loud in a bored tone "Like this wall is going to open saying something as stupid as yadayada" Just as Matrix said the last word, the floor shook beneath their feet and the wall opened.  
  
"Good one Matrix" Bob said with a smile at the renegade.  
  
They all entered in the alley and the walls closed behind them. Suddenly all the lights went out  
  
. They all stopped walking immediately.  
  
"Glitch" They all heard Bob call. "Stat" A beeping noise was heard before Bob started to talk again.  
  
"Just like I thought. Virals in the control room. "The guardian said. "Everybody is ok? Dot?" He asked to be sure everyone was there.  
  
"Next to you"  
  
"Mouse?"  
  
"Right over there sugah!"  
  
"Ray?"  
  
"Still here mate"  
  
"Matrix?"  
  
...  
  
"Matrix???" Bob asked louder.  
  
"He's right next to me" AndrAIa answered.  
  
"You alright?"  
  
"Yeah" The renegade replied. Bob calmed down when he saw a red spot in the dark.  
  
"Stop asking questions Bob. Why don't you just call on Glitch for some light in there so we could see where we are going" Matrix grumbled.  
  
"Glitch light" Bob said in an annoyed tone. A soft yellow light surrounded them. He was getting really tired. Everyone was like that too.  
  
"Let's get going Enzo"  
  
"So?" Dot asked Bob quietly. "What is up with all that?"  
  
"I don't like it" He said to her. "When I checked the status of the P.O, the virals are making a kind of triangle"  
  
"What do you mean?" The young Command.com asked.  
  
"The place where the virals' troops are. It's like they are forming a triangle. We are heading right in the middle of it. It's like they're creating a trap" He answered.  
  
"Looks like one to me" Dot said before continuing. " Do you think we should go or."  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it. With Matrix's health and AndrAIa's infection that could grow at any nanos...I don't really know" Bob said sighing.  
  
"I think we should go for it and finish it off once and for all" Said Welman from Dot's shoulder.  
  
"I agree with you dad. Bob?" Dot asked.  
  
"I don't know." Was all he could say to her.  
  
Just behind them Mouse and Ray were talking together about their life.  
  
"You know Ah could take yah outta here if ya want" The hacker said.  
  
"Nah, I think I found my place in here. I know there are a lot of dangers right now but those people are really good and they need all the help I could give them" The surfer said to her.  
  
"That is really sweet sugah. You know Ah've got tha same problem. When you come here, you are like sticked to those people." She said with a laugh. It was good to laugh a little during this thigh atmosphere. It's was the first time during this war that the two of them could talk peacefully.  
  
"You know pretty lady. It's all my fault if all of that happened to them" Ray said sadly.  
  
" Aww. No it's not" She said back.  
  
"Yes it is. I brought him in there..." Ray started to say but Mouse cut him.  
  
"Everybody got tricked by tha ugly monster" She said putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Ya ,you are right" The surfer replied." What do you say about a trip in the web with me after all of that?"  
  
Mouse took his face with her two hands and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" The hacker said.  
  
Ray only smiled. His life has never been so exciting. He wouldn't call a war exciting but he liked been with Mouse. She was the woman he needed. As adventurous as him.  
  
A little far behind them Matrix and AndrAIa had stopped a little.  
  
"I don't like it Sparky" AndrAIa said worriedly.  
  
"Do you think I like it?!" He said brutally. AndrAIa looked down.  
  
"I'm...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to be so brute" He said back. She looked back at him tears in her eyes.  
  
"Hey .Don't cry Andi..." He said softly.  
  
"Didn't you hear Bob? He said anything could make you lose it totally" The gamesprite stated.  
  
"May I remind you that it's the same for you" Matrix replied. "I'm really worried about you Angelfish"  
  
"So am I" She said wiping the tears away from her eyes.  
  
...  
  
"Enzo? " She asked after a long pause.  
  
"Mmm"  
  
"You...you won't leave" AndrAIa said.  
  
Matrix smiled at her. So many times in the games he had asked her this same question, afraid that one day she'll leave him for someone else. He was nothing without her. She had always answered the same thing "I'll never ever leave you Enzo Matrix".  
  
"I'll never ever leave you AndrAIa. Not even deletion would take me away from you" He answered. AndrAIa smiled at him and Matrix squeezed one of her hand.  
  
"Everything would turn out alright. You'll see" Matrix said.  
  
-----------------------  
  
"My Lord! The Mainframers are stopping." The chief said.  
  
"Grrr....The hidden command file doesn't work. This keytool could get everything" Megabyte snarled looking at the big vidwindow in front of him. He couldn't clearly see.  
  
"At least they didn't found me" The virus said. He turned and looked at the injured dog next to Phong. He started laughing cruelly and Heir Doctor did the same to follow his master.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"Ok Mike we're on in 3,2,1!" A crew binome said.  
  
"Here I am ladies and gentlemen live from the Principal Office where our heroes just left to fight Megabyte and get rid of him. You have seen earlier the renegade Enzo Matrix. Yes, I am not joking. It wasn't a trick, he is still alive ladies and gentlemen! Boy, that man would never delete. As for most of the men in Mainframe that are wondering how is our dear game sprite...hehehe...she is great....just infected. But again Bob saved the day and gave energy to Matrix and cured a bit AndrAIa's infection." Mike posed for a moment taking his breath before starting to talk again.  
  
"Now let's get to business. A group of binome have formed earlier an army. The leader is no one but Cyrus. We learned that they captured Megabyte's army. Let's take a look at this." The camera went toward the group of binomes and the tied virals. Some waved at a camera and one binome had a sign written 'I love you Mom' on it. Cyrus was talking to a zero binome about how he saved the whole net by killing Daemon with his hands. At a moment everyone turned to look at a little penguin crossing the room. The penguin stopped and looked at the camera before running away. Then the camera returned back to Mike.  
  
"Fantastic? Let's talk to the leader." Mike said. He walked toward the group and stopped in front of Cyrus.  
  
"General Cyrus, first tell us about you." The yellow TV asked.  
  
"Well, I am Cyrus and I was in Megabyte's army before but he was bad with me so I decided to took revenge. I formed this army because well you know" Cyrus stopped to pass a hand in his hair and smile at the camera while Mike looked at him weirdly. "...Bob, Dot and Enzo are now good friends of mine and I wanted to help them." He explained.  
  
"Great....Now would you stop looking at the camera like that!" Mike yelled. Cyrus was smiling like a fool and jumped in surprise when the TV said it.  
  
"Umm...Sorry. Now Cyrus tell us how you captured the virals" Mike questioned.  
  
"Well, we took the virals." Cyrus answered.  
  
"You heard that people! It was magic! I knew some Mainframers had power!" He yelled. Cyrus was about to say something but Mike pushed him out of the way.  
  
"That's all for now. Stay tuned for another interview in 'Horror in Mainframe'!" The TV said his screen turning black as he said the three last words.  
  
"We got it!" The same crew binome said.  
  
"That was horrible!" Mike yelled turning to Cyrus while his crew did the same. Cyrus only waved and smiled shyly at them. They all glared at him and Cyrus started running away.  
  
---------------------  
  
"Matrix! Stop! " Bob yelled. The guardian decided to stop when he saw that his younger friend was having problem following the group. As for the renegade, he didn't want to hear anything. He didn't care much that he was in a bad shape.  
  
"Son. Stop." Even Welman was yelling at him. Little Enzo was staying there, looking at his older self barely walking. He took Matrix arm.  
  
"Please stop it Matrix" The younger Enzo said pleading. "We all need some rest"  
  
"Let me go kid!" He said glaring at him.  
  
"Please...bro" Enzo said. As he pronounced the last word Matrix looked at him. It was the first time he was calling him brother. Yes they were the same sprite but in a way, they were like brother. They looked at each other for a moment. Little Enzo smiled at his older self and Matrix forced a smile for him.  
  
"Now you better stop renegade or I'll kick your ascii in the name of Lord Megabyte!" AndrAIa screamed at him.  
  
Everyone turned in surprise and looked at the game sprite. She was looking menacing. Trident in hands.  
  
"Whoa there!" Ray whispered.  
  
"You! Why didn't you cure her!" Matrix shouted taking Bob by the collar.  
  
"Matrix..this is not the time" Dot said pushing her brother.  
  
AndrAIa was about to go toward them when she put her hands on her temples.  
  
"Go away!" She yelled. "No! I don't need you Megabyte! I don't care about you!"  
  
While the group could do nothing more than look at AndrAIa fight with her infection, they didn't notice the big dog fixing her with glowing red and green eyes.  
  
Megabyte was talking to her inside her head. He was trying to make the infection grow.  
  
"You are mine! Stop fighting and I won't hurt Matrix." The voice said.  
  
"No! I don't believe you! You only want me to delete Matrix! I will never do that!" AndrAIa yelled to him.  
  
Matrix wanted to approach her but Bob stopped him.  
  
"Let her deal with it for the moment. It could be dangerous." Bob stated.  
  
"No! No! I won't be your queen! I don't care!" The game sprite said out loud. She fought her best. Sometime the infection took over her and she would just punch herself on the head. This time she won't go easily.  
  
"Frisket? What's the matter with you Boy?" Enzo said to his dog noticing the weird look on his face. Frisket's eyes stopped glowing and he looked up at the little sprite and barked. Enzo only patted him on the head.  
  
"If you are worried about her, she'll be fine." Enzo said.  
  
The pain in AndrAIa's skull stopped. "Soon..." The voice said before disappearing totally from her head. AndrAIa let her trident fall from her hands. She lost her balance a little.  
  
Dot was the first next to her. She made the game sprite sat on the ground.  
  
"I won." She said in a whisper.  
  
"Yes, you won" Dot said smiling. "You are really courageous"  
  
"Not as brave as you" AndrAIa said back.  
  
"Now everyone. We are stopping a little" Bob said with an annoyed look. He glared at Matrix. The renegade did nothing this time. With the help of Ray, he went toward his lover and sat down next to her. Mouse and Ray sat nearly.  
  
Bob shook his head looking at them.  
  
"Where ever you are Megabyte, I promise that you won't hurt my friends again." Bob said in a low tone. He looked up knowing that Megabyte was watching.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Megabyte just laughed in the face of the guardian on the vidwindow.  
  
"And who do you think you are to tell me this!?" said the virus in a low voice to himself. "You haven't found me yet and I think that won't happen soon''  
  
He walked in the little office. Looking at all the viwindow and watching carefully the gang of binomes that had captured some of his virals. He stopped walking as an idea struck him.  
  
General Burck!" The alias called.  
  
"Yes sir!" The binome answered.  
  
"Put plan C right on their way. We are going to show Mrs. Matrix a little surprise." He added smiling. General Burck smiled evilly also and headed back toward his army to do plan C.  
  
---------------------------  
  
" Don't you touch me!" AndrAIa yelled at her lover.  
  
"But Andy " He said back.  
  
"If you make one move, you are going to hurt yourself again!" AndrAIa yelled.  
  
"Guys!" This time it was Bob who yelled." Would you stop yelling. You are not the only here to be in a bad shape!" Everyone went silent for a moment. The guardian put his hands over his head trying to make the headache go away.  
  
"Sorry Bob...." Matrix said but stopped as his body flashed again. It was starting again.  
  
"Sorry Bob" AndrAIa said before turning to her lover.  
  
Bob just shook his head and everyone started talking quietly again. Enzo was playing with Frisket and talking with his dad next to him. The guardian was on the verge of his nerves.  
  
At this moment he was asking himself why he so wanted to change Megabyte. His codes was to get rid of virus and all his life the only things that virus caused in his life was pain. Some memories of the past now came back to him.  
  
Sixteen cycles before  
  
The Super Computer  
  
A young and beautiful woman was washing the dishes in her kitchen. Her life has been nothing but wonderful. She had long shiny and silver hair. She had a purple skin and pale brown eyes. She was wearing a white skirt, blue pants and black boots. She was good looking: tall, slim and charming. She was a doctor and was very famous in the Super Computer. Even if she was young, she was know as the best doctor.  
  
Sighing, she put down the dishes and looked at her husband that just closed a vidwindow. He had been talking to Turbo, a friend of his. He was handsome. Women really liked him. He was tall and well shaped. He had a light blue skin, deep brown eyes and short black hair. He was wearing a guardian uniform. He was also famous. Everyone in the guardian academy knew him. He had saved the lives of poor people so many times. He was so good that he had been chose in all the guardians to be one of the ten defenders of the Super Computer.  
  
"Where are you going again Robert?" The woman asked him.  
  
" Virus in sector 51. I gotta go Jackie." Robert said. Her wife only sighed at it. She was getting used to this.  
  
"Come on honey. Don't make me that face" He said to her in a low voice.  
  
"I hate it when you talk to me like this Robert." Jackie answered smiling a little.  
  
" I can't help it" He said kissing her.  
  
"YUCK" came a yell from behind them. They stopped kissing and turned to look at their ten years old son. The young blue and silver haired boy looked at them with hands on his hips.  
  
"Hey Bobby!" Robert said going toward his son and ruffling his hairs.  
  
"Aww stop it with that name!" Bob yelled and crossing his arms. "Hey, where you going daddy?" He asked.  
  
"Virus." His father only answered.  
  
"Oh cool. Can I came with you dad. Come on you said that one day you'll bring me." Bob said.  
  
"No Bob. This is a viru,s this could be very dangerous" Robert stated." No Bobby. I don't have time to talk" He said before he had the time to argue. Robert kissed his wife and ruffled his son's hairs.  
  
"Be nice with your mom Bob." He said before going.  
  
----------------------  
  
A while later ten guardians stood in front of a virus. The virus was looking like a big blue insect. It was a class 3.  
  
"Look like we've got you." Turbo said.  
  
The virus only laughed and suddenl broke all the ropes around his body and roared at them. He extended his big claws and took one guardian. He throw him on two other guardians. He turned around and grabbed Turbo.  
  
" Copeland...." The prime guardian was cut off by the virus putting his hands around his mouth.  
  
"Now guardians, put down your weapons or I delete your chief." He said.  
  
" Never!" Robert yelled. " It's you who are going to be delete if you do anything to Turbo!"  
  
"Ah yeah"  
  
" Face it. You're a deleted virus. Put him down now!" The blue sprite yelled getting angry.  
  
"Warning Incoming a game! Warning Incoming a game!" a voice said. The sky turned dark purple.  
  
"Oh great." Robert said.  
  
The cube was descending right on them. While watching the cube, the virus took Robert off guard and planted his claws right on his stomach. The virus smiled at him. Turbo quickly murmured something and Copeland fired a blast of light that made everyone close their eyes. The virus yelled in pain and dropped Turbo and Robert. The virus gots deleted instantly.  
  
"DAD NO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Bob, that had followed his father, screamed. He cried but he stayed there behind a building where he was hiding. Before the young boy had the time to do something the cube fell down on the guardians.  
  
----------------------  
  
"Game over!"  
  
As soon as he heard the word, Bob ran toward Turbo. All the guardians were around a man on the ground.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Bob what are you doing here?" Turbo asked, surprised.  
  
Bob paid him no attention and bent down.  
  
"Bobby...." Robert managed to said. His chest was all opened, but Bob was looking in his father's eyes. Tears didn't stop to fall down.  
  
"Be..nice with...*cough* your...mom.....Love....ya" He only had the time to say those words before slowly closing his eyes.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bob started to cry on his father's chest. All the guardians looked down sadly and Turbo recited something before his body disappeared.  
  
Bob got up and dried off his eyes.  
  
"I think... he stayed here, in that game, just to talk to you before going, son" Turbo commented putting a hand on Bob shoulder.  
  
"One day, I'll be a guardian." Bob whispered. " Dad would be proud of me."  
  
"Dad would be proud of me" Bob whispered.  
  
"Bob? Bob?" Dot asked looking at the guardian passing a hand in front of him while he murmured.  
  
He turned and looked at Dot breaking out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm sorry you were saying?" He asked her.  
  
"Nothing. Just asking you if you were alright" The Command.com answered. They looked at each other for a moment again. It was obvious that the two were still uncomfortable with the past events.  
  
"I...I was thinking about my family if you wanna know" The blue man said looking down." When it would be over, I'll visit my mom"  
  
"That is good" Dot said. "You must be thinking about your father..."  
  
Dot was knowing Bob's life. After all they were friends and they had told each other everything about their past.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"You know I think about my mother too sometimes" Dot said trying to make Bob feel better. "I don't have to be sad because I know she is there with us, watching over me and Enzo...Your dad is surely here too. Chatting and laughing with my mom right now"  
  
Bob laughed slightly at that. Seeing that, Dot continued. "You better watch your dad Bob, because my mom is still in love with my dad and she may kick his ascii if he goes too far"  
  
This time Bob laughed out loud and everyone turned toward him. It was not this funny but it was good to laugh and it was good for everyone else to hear it. Dot also laughed a little. The atmosphere was getting less bitter.  
  
Not far from them was Matrix and AndrAIa. The game sprite was on her lover, making sure that he was alright at every nanos. She was gently wiping the energy off his face with a piece of tissue. Matrix was looking real down.  
  
"It's good that they are laughing" He said in a whisper.  
  
"Shhh, don't talk. You are wasting your energy" AndrAIa said putting a finger over his lips. "I still don't get why you didn't stay in the hall with Cyrus and everyone else"  
  
He was going to argue with her but she put her fingers over his lips again. Then AndrAIa felt him kissing it slightly. She looked in Matrix's real eye and smiled at him. Then Matrix body flashed and the renegade closed his eyes tightly trying to make the pain go away. The gamesprite immediately took her hand away from him. Tears coming back again in her eyes.  
  
" Mate. Mate!" Ray called as he saw Matrix's body flash again.  
  
"I'm not deaf Ray" Matrix murmured.  
  
"Sorry mate just thought you lost it again" The surfer said back.  
  
"I know that is what you want but sorry I'll be there all of your life" The renegade whispered.  
  
Ray laughed a little. The two of them had time to know each other during the time after the restart and had become good friend. After their little personal war on the Saucy Mare was over, they had talked. Now Ray was always teasing Matrix and Matrix was doing the same. Each time they were seeing , they would look at each other like they were two enemy when they weren't. Sometimes it was pretty funny to see them.  
  
"Don't ya want me to bring you back to the hall sugah?" Mouse asked.  
  
"No"  
  
"Are you going to stop talking mister" AndrAIa said to her lover in a strict tone.  
  
"Sorry there sugah" Mouse said to the game sprite winking.  
  
"Hey Andy!" Little Enzo said coming toward her." Do you have any tissue left? I want some for Frisket"  
  
"Yes, take this" She said handing him a piece.  
  
"Thanks" Enzo went back to his place next to Bob and Dot and sat down.  
  
"Let me help you son" Welman said climbing up on Frisket's back. The dog barked furiously taking the null in his big jaw.  
  
"Frisket stop!" Enzo yelled, but the dog didn't stop. When Enzo yelled it for the fourth time, Frisket freed Welman.  
  
"Boy, what was taking you!" Welman yelled. Frisket had always been like his dog too. It was him that found Frisket when he was a little puppy with Enzo.  
  
Enzo suddenly got up as his eyes got wide. He froze in horror for a moment looking at his dog.  
  
" Dad would you come over here please" Enzo said still looking at Frisket. His father came toward him and climbed on his shoulder.  
  
"What is it son?"  
  
"Stay with me dad"  
  
Enzo turned around and shook Bob's shoulder. "Bob, we gotta get out of here" The young sprite whispered in Bob's ear.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Not that loud he is going to hear us. " Enzo whispered back looking toward Frisket. Bob followed his gaze and then looked back at Enzo, confused.  
  
"You know... MB in a disguise" He said nervously.  
  
Bob froze too. It was like time had been stopped. He looked around as his heart started to beat rapidly and got up.  
  
"Everyone get up! We are going to continue." The guardian said out loud.  
  
"And where do you think you're going. Think I did not hear you guardian" Megabyte's voice came out of Frisket's mouth.  
  
-------------------- 


End file.
